El amor duele
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: ¿Por qué un sentimiento como el amor puede hacer tanto daño? Aoshi está a punto de descubrirlo con la inestimable ayuda de ciertas personas. Aoshi x Misao
1. Porque hay que asumir lo que sientes

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

La historia es Aoshi x Misao

Advertencia: al principio del capítulo hay algo de lime.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**By Natsumi Niikura**

**Cap 1.- porque hay que asumir que lo sientes**

Aoshi leía en su habitación, era un día lluvioso, el sonido de la lluvia le relajaba era como una melodía mágica y maravillosa que se llevaba las preocupaciones y le purificaba el alma, ese sonido le recordaba a Misao. Afinó el oído para escuchar las voces veladas de dos personas en la habitación de al lado. Se levantó para comprobar a quienes pertenecían las voces, esa era la habitación de la Okashira y ella no estaba allí, tenía una reunión con Saito.

Abrió un poco el shoji lo justo para ver el interior, había dos personas allí, una era una mujer de cabello largo azabache recogido en una… ¿trenza? ¡Era Misao! ¡Y estaba besándose con un hombre!... Saito…

-Mi deliciosa presa- las manos del lobo se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica para desatar su obi- voy a devorarte enterita- entreabrió el gi femenino para deslizar sus manos por la piel oculta.

-Hajime-kun… te amo…- los dedos de Misao acariciaban el marcado rostro de Saito con delicadeza.

-Mira, tenemos compañía- Saito acabó de retirar el gi de la ninja.

-Aoshi-sama ¿nos espía?- le sonrió alegremente.

El ninja no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su niña y ese hombre despreciable juntos y encima en una actitud poco apropiada, como si él no estuviera. Quería contestar, gritarles… pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, estaba horrorizado.

-Querida, él siempre te está mirando- desató las vendas que cubrían el pecho femenino dejándolas deslizarse hasta su regazo- ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Él me mira, sí, pero no me ve- arqueó la espalda gimiendo debido a las caricias del lobo.

-¿Ya no le amas?

-No iba a esperarle eternamente, me he cansado de él, además es tan soso… hasta un cadáver es más animado que él.

-¿No te da pena?

La chica rió a modo de respuesta y Saito continuó con sus caricias.

Las palabras de su protegida le infligieron la peor de las heridas que había sufrido nunca, la herida más profunda y dolorosa, ella que siempre le había querido y admirado, que siempre le había dedicado palabras amables y un apoyo infinito, ella que le amaba…

-Aoshi-sama…

El Oni abrió los ojos incorporándose bruscamente, tanto que asustó a la chica, estaba en… ¿el templo?

-¿Se encuentra bien? Se ha dormido mientras meditaba.

La miró como si no fuera de este mundo, acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible. Su Misao nunca podría enamorarse de ese tipo despreciable ¿verdad que no? Por favor… todo menos eso, ese sería el más cruel de los castigos por sus pecados pasados.

-¿Y la reunión con Saito?

-Ni me hable… ese lobo piojoso me ha tenido tres horas esperando en su despacho, para mandarme al cabeza escoba con un papel sucio y arrugado que ponía "Vete a tu casa, niña"- apretó sus puños con fuerza- ¡Qué rabia, qué rabia, qué rabia! Le estrangularía.

Todo estaba bien, la chica seguía odiando al lobo de Mibu, sonrió para sus adentros, pero continuaba inquieto por ese sueño.

-Misao, la próxima vez iré contigo.

-No hace falta que se moleste, puedo apañármelas sola- sonrió por su amable ofrecimiento.

-Igualmente iré.

Después de ese sueño no iba a dejarla a solas con el lobo ni muerto.

-Gracias. Aoshi-sama, está pálido ¿se encuentra bien?

-Aa- el Oni se puso en pie- estaré en el bosque si me necesitas.

-Recuerde que hoy vamos todos a la feria, no se asuste si vuelve y no nos encuentra. Nos vemos esta noche.

La comadreja echó a correr pasando por el lado de Aoshi, él extendió su mano para rozar el larguísimo cabello de la Okashira mas ella no se percató y él, no comprendía porque lo había hecho.

Su plan era pasear un poco para distraerse, pero era mejor entrenar, así descargaría toda esa rabia que había en su interior. Recogió sus kodachi del rincón de la sala donde las había dejado al llegar, no era habitual que las llevara no obstante, ese día lo había hecho. Se apresuró a salir del templo caminando rápidamente hasta el recoveco del bosque donde siempre entrenaba, era su lugar preferido, rodeado de bambú con el sonido del agua de fondo, allí podía relajarse y centrarse por completo en sus ejercicios.

Mientras luchaba contra su enemigo invisible no podía parar de pensar en su sueño ¿él la miraba siempre y no la veía? La observaba vigilando por ella para mantenerla a salvo ¿pero no la veía? ¿Cómo no iba a verla? ¿Cómo demonios no iba a verla? Que grandísima estupidez, él la veía, veía a su Misao, a su pequeña Misao, siempre sonriente y despreocupada ¿qué más debía ver? ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras sobre él? ¿Le consideraba soso? Él no era ningún soso, era poco hablador, pero las palabras están sobrevaloradas, las cosas se demuestran con acciones no con palabras… las palabras se las lleva el viento… además ¿por qué con Saito? Él siempre la trataba con desprecio y ella le odiaba. Eso no pasaría jamás, él no lo permitiría, si era necesario la encerraría en su habitación de por vida.

Las cañas de bambú caían a su alrededor cortadas limpiamente, todo aquel bosque era testigo de la rabia, la frustración y ¿los celos? del ex-Okashira. Misao era como su hermana pequeña ¿cómo iba a estar celoso? No, claro que no lo estaba, sólo estaba preocupado, nada más que eso. El cubo de hielo había perdido la cordura, debatiendo interiormente cientos de miles de teorías como si en vez de un sueño fuese una realidad confirmada. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba todo aquello ¿por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a un sueño estúpido?

Intensificó sus ataques imaginando a Saito como blanco, como lo estaba disfrutando, ojala fuese el Saito auténtico en vez de un bosque de bambú. Su diversión menguó al notar una fuerte punzada en su muslo izquierdo, una esquirla de bambú se le había clavado, afortunadamente no había tocado ningún vaso importante, pero tenía que extraer todas las astillas o la herida se infectaría. Llevaba horas allí y con esa herida no era prudente continuar entrenando, al fin y al cabo sólo se estaba descargando, no estaba en mitad de una batalla a vida o muerte.

Se encaminó calmadamente hacia el Aoiya, imaginaba que ya haría rato que todos habrían salido, por lo que allí no habría nadie. Estaba agotado después de entrenar durante cuatro horas, todo ese ejercicio no le había ayudado a relajarse lo más mínimo, la imagen de Misao en los brazos de Saito seguía golpeándole, sentía una rabia incontrolable, deseaba eliminar al lobo de la faz de la tierra.

Aprovecharía que no había nadie para tomar un largo y relajante baño, seguro que eso le iría bien. Abrió el shoji del baño, la estancia estaba llena de vapor pero no le dio importancia, seguramente Misao se lo había dejado preparado para cuando volviera como hacía siempre, no obstante, aquello no estaba previsto… repentinamente una figura femenina se puso en pie dentro de la tina alarmada por su presencia buscando algo con que taparse.

-¿¡Quién…!? ¡AOSHI-SAMA!- Misao se sumergió bruscamente en el agua avergonzada- ¿Qué… qué hace aquí?

No contestó, retrocedió hasta salir del baño completamente maravillado por lo que acababa de ver, por unos segundos le había parecido tener frente a él a un ángel. Su Misao ya no era una niña… ¡Oh Kami! Su shinobi no hacía justicia a su figura, la sinuosa silueta de su cuerpo que le invitaba recorrerlo con sus manos como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

-Lo siento, creía que tú tampoco estabas. Cuando acabes avísame.

Trató de sonar calmado como siempre, pero no lo consiguió, al parecer la chica estaba demasiado avergonzada para haberlo notado. Miró a todos lados para comprobar que estaba completamente solo. Estaba completamente sonrojado y cierta parte de su cuerpo había decidido tomar vida propia… Se sentó en el suelo, exhausto, tratando de volver a la normalidad.

El shoji se deslizó, Aoshi vio los piececitos desnudos de Misao pararse junto a él, sus rodillas se apoyaron en el suelo, su cuerpo a penas cubierto por una toalla, su larguísimo cabello azabache cayendo por su espalda y sus hombros, sus brillantes y profundos ojos, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, sus manos menudas y suaves aproximándose a él, su blanca y pura piel...

-Está herido…

Las manos de Misao se posaron en su muslo comprobando el estado de la herida, apartando delicadamente la tela de la yukata de su pierna. Sus movimientos le provocaban un extraño cosquilleo, un sentimiento ardiente, deseo… ¿pasión?

-No parece grave, cuando acabe de bañarse le curaré- sonrió dulcemente retirando sus manos de la pierna de su tutor.

-Gracias…- acarició con su grande mano el rostro de la Okashira- Misao…

-¡No es nada!- alzó sus brazos triunfante- ¡Para eso estoy aquí!

El ex-Okashira observó atento todos sus gráciles movimientos, era tremendamente expresiva y sus gestos siempre le daban más énfasis, esa era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban de ella. La chica se marchó hacia su habitación atropelladamente, dejando a Aoshi en el suelo fascinado por las sensaciones que había despertado en él, solamente había una explicación…

-La amo…- susurró en el corredor desierto.

Sus palabras rebotaron en su mente. Ahora que lo sabía no iba a entregársela a nadie, Misao era suya, suya y de nadie más. Debía encontrar el modo de conseguirla para siempre, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderla y quedarse solo.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia es del primer cómic que hice en mi vida, allá por el año 2000, simplemente lo he adaptado a la era Meiji, a la situación de estos dos y al formato fan fic, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra valiosísima opinión con vuestros reviews.

Un besazo a todos y todas.


	2. Cuando aparece un rival

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

La historia es Aoshi x Misao

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 2.- cuando aparece un rival**

Tras el incidente del baño ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo para hablar sobre ello. La chica iba regularmente a curar su herida como siempre hacía, visiblemente avergonzada. Pero allí estaba otra vez, con su yukata de dormir y un botiquín en sus manos, se arrodilló frente a él desnudando su pierna para deshacer el vendaje.

-¿Aún le duele?- no contestó- si quiere puedo darle algo más fuerte para el dolor- sacó el ungüento para desinfectarle- tiene buen aspecto… no creo que necesite más el vendaje…

La chica hablaba pero él no le estaba escuchando, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas… ¿esa yukata había tapado siempre tan poco? Cada vez que se inclinaba podía verle claramente el canalillo… además la tela llegaba hasta sus rodillas y se le abría hacia un lado dejando su pierna al descubierto. Habían estado en esa posición muchas veces pero nunca le había visto tanta carne…

-Aoshi-sama ¿me está escuchando?

-Aa… ¿esa yukata es nueva?

-¿Ah? No…- tiró levemente del cuello de su yukata- es una de las que uso siempre para dormir… la que me regaló Shiro hace un año… ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-Bueno ¡esto ya está! Si me necesita estaré con Shiro- el ninja alzó una ceja- es que se ha roto el brazo limpiando el horno el muy torpe, a saber que rayos habrá hecho… así que le ayudaré en lo que no pueda hacer solo.

¿Ayudarle? Ya era mayorcito para cuidarse solo y si no que se fastidiara o que lo cuidara otra ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo ella? Misterios de la vida, un misterio repentinamente molesto.

La muchacha salió de la habitación con rumbo semidesconocido. El ex-Okashira decidió no seguir pensando en eso, nunca se había molestado por algo tan absurdo, mejor leería algo… el diario de Okashira que estaba escribiendo Misao, además hacía tiempo que no revisaba su trabajo.

Cogió el tomo tapizado en piel negra, estaba casi completo, la caligrafía clara y cuidada de la jovencita, parecía mentira que tuviera tan buena caligrafía con lo rapidísimo que escribía, además sus entradas eran las más detalladas que había visto en toda su vida, incluían una infinidad de detalles que podían parecer absurdos e innecesarios pero que resultaban muy útiles para comprobar errores y ventajas, un trabajo excelente para haber aprendido sola.

Cerró el libro, le convenía un té, tenía mucho que leer. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, el restaurante estaba cerrado y sólo había tres inquilinos en la pensión, estaba todo desierto y tranquilo, cosa muy poco habitual, el silencio y la calma reinaban en el lugar. Unas voces llegaron a los oídos del ex-Okashira provenían de la pequeña sala donde pasaban las horas muertas.

-¡Oh Kami! Eso me encanta Mi-chan- la inconfundible voz de Shiro.

-¡Ja! Te diré, soy la que mejor te conoce del mundo entero.

-Más, más.

-¡Ay! No me toques ahí- la chica suspiró- jajajaja eso me hace cosquillas.

-Mmm… después me toca a mi, muñeca.

En el rostro de Aoshi se formó un tic a la vez que una venita latía en su sien ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos? Abrió el shoji bruscamente captando la atención de los dos jóvenes. Misao estaba arrodillada, la cabeza de Shiro reposaba en su regazo le estaba… ¡afeitando! El chico trató de incorporarse pero la navaja en su barbilla le imposibilitó la labor, no quería ser el blanco de la ira del ex-Okashira pero tampoco quería una cicatriz en la cara.

-¿Necesita algo Aoshi-sama?- la muchacha le sonrió.

El ninja los miró de nuevo, se había dejado llevar por una impresión errónea, sólo tenía una opción… disimular.

-Busco un libro.

-¡Ah! Shiro estate quieto, aún te cortaré idiota.

-¿Sabes qué? Que ya le pediré a Omasu que acabe.

-¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- hizo pucheros.

-A-acabo de acordarme de una cosa.

-¡Nada! Estate quieto o te cortaré.

La mirada helada de Aoshi taladraba al pobre Shiro, por suerte para él Omasu entró buscando a la Okashira.

-¡Aquí estás! Mudô-san ha venido a buscarte.

-¡Ay no! No me acordaba de que habíamos quedado- se puso de pie mandando a volar a Shiro- ¡Ay no, ay no! Omasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn- puso ojitos suplicantes- ¡cúbreme! Voy a arreglarmeeeeeeeee.

La comadreja salió de la sala en estampida dejándolos a todos con una gotita tras la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! Qué daño, mira que es poco delicada, casi me abre la cabeza.

-Te quejas demasiado.

-Oye, oye Omasu-chan… esos dos salen mucho últimamente o ¿son imaginaciones mías?

-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad…

-¡Nuestra niña se ha enamorado de un hombre alcanzable!

¿Enamorada? ¿Un hombre alcanzable? Sin darse cuenta cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos logrando captar la atención de ambos ninjas que le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién es ese Mudô?

-E-es… un amigo de Misao-chan, es el hijo del dueño de la verdulería, son amigos desde hace años.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, la primera vez que se vieron se enzarzaron en una pelea de cuidado- Shiro se puso las manos en la cintura- ¡nuestra pequeña ganó con diferencia!

-Shiro…

Aoshi salió de la sala, primer error, no había preguntado donde estaba esperándola el tal Mudô, segundo error, no conocía a ese tipejo, así que esa supuesta relación podría ser efecto de la hiperactiva mente de esos dos, y tercer error ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? ¿Torturarle? ¿Hacerle desaparecer misteriosamente? Eso sonaba bien. Probó suerte con la entrada de servicio, allí no estaba, fue a la del restaurante, allí solamente había una ancianita dando de comer a unos pájaros que abandonó su labor para mirarle con lujuria, eso dejaba una única opción, la puerta de la pensión. Fue hacia allí deprisa, frente a él vio a Misao con el cabello recogido y una yukata blanca con flores de cerezo y el obi en tono rosado con algunos caracteres en blanco, se le hizo tremendamente extraño, casi siempre llevaba puesta ropa del Oniwabanshu o el uniforme del Aoiya, y en contadas ocasiones y por obligación el furisode para las reuniones, sólo la había visto así de arreglada por propia voluntad cuando era niña.

-Llegas tarde Mi-chan, llevo veinte minutos esperándote.

-¡Sei-chan! Perdóname, se me había olvidado por completo jejeje.

-Siempre puedes compensarme…- se acercó peligrosamente a la kunoichi- con un buen beso.

La chica se echó a reír mientras él la agarraba de la cintura, Aoshi estaba tentado de salir a defender a su protegida y matar a ese...

-¡Qué descarado! Qué soy una señorita- besó la mejilla de su amigo- ¿a dónde vas a llevarme?

-Te voy a enseñar un tesoro.

Misao sonrió y juntos se encaminaron hacia ese lugar donde iba a llevarla. Aoshi decidió seguirles, después del descaro que había mostrado no iba a dejarle solo con ella, su protegida era demasiado inocente, ese tipo seguro que querría aprovecharse de ella, no es que estuviera celoso, claro que no.

Pasaron por el barrio comercial donde compraron algunas cosas que no pudo ver por guardar la suficiente distancia para que Misao no se diera cuenta de que les seguía, estuvieron más de 3 horas entrando y saliendo de tiendas cargando con las bolsas y cajas de sus compras, pasaron por el puesto de verduras para dejar allí los paquetes, tras una breve conversación con el dueño reemprendieron su camino. La comadreja correteaba y canturreaba mientras Mudô la miraba atento a cada gesto que hacía, se sonreían y hablaban sin parar de cosas sin importancia y de cosas que les habían ocurrido ¿Cuántas veces Misao le había explicado cosas y él se había limitado a escucharla y como mucho asentir de vez en cuando? Algo muy diferente a lo que le ofrecía aquel joven.

Un rival…

El peor de los rivales que podía haberle salido, le daba a la jovencita justo lo que necesitaba, vida. Sin embargo había algo extraño en la sonrisa de su protegida, no era su típica sonrisa alegre, despreocupada, sincera y cálida de siempre, era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y melancolía.

Se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar al riachuelo, el sol empezaba a caer, el joven le hizo cerrar los ojos y la guió lentamente hasta la orilla haciéndola sentarse en la gran roca que había allí, besó la frente de la joven arrancándole una leve risita.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

-Mmmm…- alzó la vista al cielo- aún no, solamente un poco más- delineó el rostro de Misao con sus manos sin llegar a rozarla- ya puedes abrirlos.

-¿Cuál es ese…?- se puso de pie- ¡es precioso!- abrazó al joven

-Es más hermoso verlo reflejado en tus ojos.

Aoshi apretó con furia sus puños, estaba usando el romanticismo, era evidente que quería ligársela… los observó abrazados y riendo. La cogió de la mano y echaron a correr hacia el camino a la ciudad, pero la comadreja se detuvo en seco, le había descubierto.

-Aoshi-sama ¿ha salido a pasear?

-Aa- miró inquisitivamente al joven, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Este es Mudô Seichiro, es un buen a… migo...

El ex-Okashira pasó de largo, la chica suspiró Seichiro la miró apenado, el tutor de su amiga era más frío de lo que él se había imaginado.

-¿Ese es el famoso Shinomori Aoshi?

-Creo que no está de muy buen humor…

El cubo de hielo vio en la distancia como una lágrima surcaba la mejilla de la chica, él era demasiado frío, nunca podría tratarla como aquel tipo, la hacía sufrir sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba aprender a ser más cercano, más que aprender necesitaba un milagro.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz año nuevo a todas! Wow ya estamos en 2009, espero que este año os traiga lo mejor y mucha felicidad.

Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, esto ha sido más complicado de adaptar de lo que esperaba, pero al final ha quedado bien, es que en Aoiya no hay piscina y claro me tocó improvisar de ahí lo de afeitar a Shiro…

Espero que os guste y ahora me voy a dormir que la gripe y la fiebre me están matando (además de la resaca que aún me dura XD). Byebye

**Kunoichi Karla: **gracias por leer mi nueva historia, amiga. De momento Aoshi se ha vuelto paranoico e imagina cosas donde las hay, a ver como se las arregla.

En mi perfil está la dirección de mi página de deviantart, allí tengo dibujos ociosos colgados si quieres verlos. ¡Un besazo!

**Gabyhyatt: **si el sueño se cumpliera creo que el pobre Aoshi se volvería completamente loco y mataría a Saito y encerraría a Misao en su cuarto para el resto de su vida. Un abrazo.

**Bruja: **siempre reacciona cuando algo le pega un ostión mental y despierta sus celos, si es que no tiene remedio, es lento de reflejos.

Lo del baño algún día tenía que pasar, tanta gente bajo el mismo techo y una sola bañera ¿te imaginas que en vez de Misao hubiera sido Okina? Jajaja. ¡Saludines!


	3. Cuando ves tus errores

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

La historia es Aoshi x Misao

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 3.- cuando ves tus errores**

Misao llevaba unos días extraña, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle que le había ocurrido y es que, cuando la comadreja estaba seria e ignoraba las bromas podía usarte de diana humana si le preguntabas en mal momento, eso era algo que todos en el Aoiya sabían, todos menos uno que estaba acostumbrado a la eterna Misao tierna, dulce y amable. Aoshi la observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto en la planta superior, la joven descargaba toda su furia contra un pobre maniquí que milagrosamente seguía entero, nunca había entrenado con tan mal genio o al menos él no había sido testigo.

Suspiró algo frustrado, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde el desplante en el bosque, ni siquiera le llevaba el té al templo, tampoco le apartaba comida como siempre hacía, estaba cansado de la situación, lo mejor sería hablarlo. Él era un hombre parco en palabras y no tenía mucho tacto, mejor practicar antes de hablar. Se plantó frente al espejo que había en su cuarto y que no sabía de donde había salido. Carraspeó y empezó a hablarle a su reflejo.

-Misao, romperás el muñeco- alzó una ceja, era la cosa más estúpida que había dicho nunca, mejor empezar de nuevo- Misao, estás muy extraña ¿te encuentras mal?- eso era peor aún… dicen que a la tercera va la vencida- Misao ¿te ha ocurrido algo malo? Puedes contarme lo que desees…

Bueno eso sonaba mejor, probaría suerte, además Misao era muy habladora, seguro que con eso bastaba para que se lo explicara. Decidido caminó hasta el centro del patio donde se encontraba la Okashira, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella encontrándose con uno de los pies de la chica a punto de patearle, la agarró por el tobillo con suavidad.

-Buen golpe.

Ahora era cuando sonreía y se disculpaba… pero eso no ocurrió, aprovechó al máximo la flexibilidad de su cuerpo encadenando un puñetazo que también detuvo, no era un principiante esos ataques eran inútiles contra él, pero la chica consiguió pillarle por sorpresa tirándole al suelo, se sentó en su pecho inmovilizando sus brazos con sus piernas. Okon observaba la escena desde el otro lado del patio, el ex-Okashira no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-Excelente estrategia, has mejorado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás extraña.

-Nada.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

-No.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo, captando la curiosidad de Aoshi que supuso que ahora vendría la confesión sobre lo que le ocurría, no obstante lo que pasó nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Las lágrimas femeninas empezaron a caer sobre su rostro, la chica se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de contenerlas.

-¡Es un idiota Aoshi-sama!

Se levantó y salió corriendo dejando al ninja atónito en el suelo ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Era malo preocuparse por ella? De acuerdo, no era habitual que le mostrara su preocupación, pero de ahí a echarse a llorar…

Okon se acercó al atónito ninja que seguía en el suelo, normalmente no pensaría en hacer algo como eso, pero le había dado pena verlo así.

-Aoshi-san, no debería acercarse a ella hasta que se le pase el enfado- el ninja la miró desde el suelo- cuando está de mal humor es completamente impredecible.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó fríamente.

-Creo que está frustrada, no me ha contado nada, tal vez Shiro u Omasu sepan algo.

Se incorporó quedándose sentado. Okon era una mujer, por lo tanto ella sabría algo de romanticismo, además Omasu y ella se pasaban el día leyendo las novelas románticas que traían del extranjero… ¿sería raro pedirle una? ¡Kami! Qué vergüenza, tampoco se atrevería a comprar una… y no sería muy cortés entrar en la habitación de una de ellas y robarles un libro.

-Bien.

¿Bien? Si es que a veces parecía idiota y encima su cuerpo se movía solo hacia la habitación de su protegida, la escuchó llorar tras el shoji, mejor la dejaba desahogarse, pero al parecer su mano tenía un plan diferente, abrió sin llamar.

-Misao.

-¿No le han enseñado a llamar?

-Estás muy extraña, me tienes preocupado.

-¿Ahora le preocupo? No me haga reír.

-¿Te has peleado con tu amigo?

-Él no es el problema, es un hombre maravilloso y cariñoso.

De haberle estado mirando hubiese visto la venita que latía en la sien de Aoshi ¿un hombre? En todo caso un crío y eso de maravilloso lo dudaba mucho, no le parecía más que un niñato tratando de cortejar a su protegida.

-Déjeme en paz- le lanzó la almohada a la cara- está es mi habitación.

-Cuando decidas comportarte como una persona ven a hablar conmigo.

Cerró el shoji de un golpe dejando a una muy airada Misao ¿¡cómo una persona!? Si había alguien allí que no se comportaba como una persona ese era él, siempre encerrado en un templo, más callado que una piedra, más frío que el hielo, a veces cuando le veía meditar tenía la sensación de que se había muerto hasta que le oía respirar, no había visto a nadie estando tan quieto durante tanto tiempo como a él, una piedra que respira, sin duda. Y lo peor de todo era que le amaba tanto que no podía evitar querer lanzarse a sus brazos por muy idiota que fuese.

El ex-Okashira se replanteó la situación, al demonio con su reputación, si uno de esos libros podía darle alguna buena idea tampoco sería tan grave, sí lo sería pero el que no se consuela es por que no quiere. Afortunadamente para él al pasar por la sala de estar vio algunos libros en el suelo, el inconfundible color rosa del lomo le hizo acercarse, tomó entre sus manos el primer libro "Saboreando la pasión" alzó una ceja, vaya título. Lo escondió rápidamente entre sus ropas, ya que se había ahorrado el trago de pedirla no era cuestión de que alguien se enterase. Se encerró en el templo, sabiendo que como Misao no iba a llevarle el té nadie le molestaría y podría leer aquel libro tranquilo.

La historia trataba de una muchacha llamada Edith Smith alegre, vital, llena de energía, habladora… se parecía muchísimo a Misao, estaba enamorada desde que era una niña de uno de los trabajadores de su familia, Michael Kenan, un joven frío, distante, poco hablador y unos años mayor que ella… ese se parecía a él. El padre de la muchacha la mandó a vivir al extranjero una temporada. Cuando ella regresó habían pasado seis años, justo los años que él estuvo fuera, cuando Michael la vio no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se había vuelto aquella niñita traviesa… ese libro tenía muchas coincidencias con ellos. Michael se empeñaba en apartarse de ella para evitar sentir algo que no debiera por ella, sabía lo mucho que ella le amaba pero se negaba a corresponderla. La hería, la hería profundamente aunque no lo quisiera, la frialdad, los desplantes, el rechazo, el silencio. Pero todo se le torció el día que no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, desde ese momento no pudo reprimir los celos cada vez que el prometido de la joven, Julian Wolf, se le acercaba.

Se maldijo a si mismo, aquello era lo mismo que hacía él constantemente ¿Misao estaría sufriendo tanto como la del libro? No quería herirla, todo lo hacía por no herirla y resultaba que conseguía todo lo contrario. Además ahora él tampoco podía reprimir lo que sentía y también estaba encelado de aquel tipo, por suerte no era el prometido de la ninja ¿no lo era, verdad? Si lo fuera lo sabría, alguien se lo habría dicho, él aún era su tutor, el que en cierto modo tenía la última palabra, como ese viejo loco le estuviera ocultando algo tan importante se vengaría cruelmente.

Continuó con su lectura, aquel tal Julian era un romántico empedernido, siempre la cubría de cumplidos y piropos haciéndola suspirar, pero Michael no tenía la menor intención de dejarla escapar, decidió que era el momento ideal para sacar el as que guardaba bajo la manga…

Estaba tan centrado en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su protegida hasta que carraspeó a sus espaldas, de un rápido y preciso movimiento escondió el libro en su yukata suplicando por que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que leía.

-Jiya me ha obligado a venir para avisarle de que la cena estará en pocos minutos y que quiere que vaya- se cruzó de brazos enfadada- ¿qué piensa hacer?

-Misao, siéntate un momento- se giró para quedar frente a ella.

-Es que aún no me comporto como una persona.

-Por favor, siéntate- se sentó sin ninguna delicadeza- te pido disculpas- su expresión pasó del enfado a la sorpresa- he pagado mi enfado contigo, perdóname.

Aoshi Shinomori disculpándose no pudo evitar sonreír ante algo tan poco común.

-Le perdono con una condición- el ninja alzó una ceja- que cierre los ojos.

Accedió, tampoco tenía nada que perder si así se ganaba el perdón de Misao, la oyó levantarse y acercarse hasta él, sintió el contacto de su cálida mano en su mejilla seguido de un beso en la otra.

-Siento como le he hablado antes…

Volvió a besarle y entonces el contacto se rompió, ya no sentía su cercanía, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Dese prisa o Jiya se enfadará.

-Misao…

-¿Mmmm? Está perdonado.

De un movimiento veloz se colocó a su lado para besarle la frente y acariciarle la cabeza despeinándola levemente.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-La verdad es que no, había pensado en ir por la mañana al mercado a ver si Sei-chan quería pasear o tomar té o lo que fuera…

-Entonces no hagas planes- la chica le miró curiosa- acabas de quedar conmigo.

El corazón de la comadreja empezó a latir tan deprisa y tan fuerte que parecía que quería escaparse de su pecho y temía que Aoshi lo oyera. Sin poderlo evitar echó a volar su hiperactiva mente acabando completamente roja por las cosas que estaba imaginando, por su parte el ninja estaba concentrado en su cometido, era hora de sacar su mejor baza en esa guerra igual que su equivalente literario.

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí el nuevo capítulo tras la resaca navideña, lo de la novela romántica se me ocurrió cuando me regalaron una para reyes ¿qué se ha hecho de mis novelas de terror? Lo único romántico que he leído en mi vida son fics y algún manga, jajaja en fin, me pilló de sorpresa y pensé en poner al cubo de hielo en mi misma situación, castigado a leer una novela rosa por atontao. Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besitos ¡Byebye!

**Gabyhyatt: **tu comentario llego cortado, que lástima. La verdad es que a la pobre Misao siempre le toca la peor parte y acaba sufriendo. Seguro que la cita con Aoshi la compensará ¡un abrazo!

**Kunoichi Karla:** es demasiado cabezota y orgulloso como para hacerse a un lado a ver volar las moscas. De momento lee una novela rosa, a ver cual es su segundo paso, seguro que encuentra la manera de practicar eso si no muere de vergüenza en el intento jajajaja ¡un besazo amiga!

**Bruja: **jajaja es que el hombre es muy listo para unas cosas pero para otras es más lento que una tortuga reumática con un ataque de ciática o algo así. Seguro que leyendo se espabila y si no seguro que Saito vuelve a torturarle en sueños ¡un besazo chica! Bye.

**Lorena: **el pobre Aoshi es un poco lento de reflejos pero ya se va dando cuenta de sus errores, ahora sólo le queda aplicarse la lección. ¡Un beso!

**Junengrey:** justo cuando iba a subir el capítulo me llegó el aviso de tu review así que estoy actualizando esto antes de subirlo. No has tenido que esperar para leer el capítulo nuevo, espero que te guste. Gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritos y feliz 2009 a ti también ¡un beso!


	4. Cuando todo sale mal

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

La historia es Aoshi x Misao

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 4.- Cuando todo sale mal**

El sol se mostró puntual sobre Kyoto, la Okashira abrió los ojos perezosamente, a penas había pegado ojo por los nervios de esa "cita" con Aoshi, estaba muy ilusionada aunque lo más seguro es que la llevara a entrenar o al templo a meditar o a alguna misión suicida de Saito, como fuese, la cuestión es que le había invitado él directamente. Al otro lado de la pared el ex-Okashira meditaba, tratando de relajarse un poco, esperaba que sus planes salieran bien, su futuro dependía de ello. Oyó a Misao dar los buenos días a Kyoto y después sus inconfundibles pasos por el corredor perdiéndose por las escaleras, cuando dejó de oírla entró discretamente en su habitación y dejó una yukata azul con mariposas y un obi rojo sobre el futón. Sonrió satisfecho, a la muchacha le quedaría perfecto.

Volvió a su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, rato después los pasos de Misao adentrándose en su habitación, trastear por allí haciendo vete a saber que y después un gritito de sorpresa, típico en ella. Pero la muchacha era más impredecible de lo que él se imaginaba, se coló en su habitación a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Misao, estoy meditando.

-Disculpe… ya le dejo.

La Okashira se marchó bastante frustrada, ella dándole las gracias y él mandándole a paseo, eso si, muy educadamente, en su línea, vamos. Lo que ella no sabía es que no quería que supiera que lo de la yukata había sido cosa suya ¿tan predecible era? O tal vez ¿era que su Misao le conocía demasiado bien? Como fuera, aquello no estaba previsto.

Cuando se cansó de meditar, más bien le dolía el trasero de estar tanto rato en la misma pose, llevaba 6 horas sin moverse, pasó a buscarla por su habitación, le abrió la puerta enfundada en su nueva yukata con su larguísimo cabello recogido en una coleta baja, su mano se movió hasta la cinta que sujetaba su pelo y sin poder remediarlo la soltó, la comadreja le miró extrañada por ese gesto.

-Me gusta más suelto.

-Ah…

Sus mejillas se incendiaron y no pudo hacer más que bajar la vista al suelo, su Aoshi-sama acabada de hacerle un cumplido, a su manera, pero un cumplido al fin y al cabo. El ninja no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho por la reacción de su futura novia-esposa-madre de sus hijos.

Esquivaron a los Onis para salir a la calle sin ser descubiertos y ahorrarse así el interrogatorio, la muchachita caminaba sonriente a su lado, Aoshi eludió hábilmente al amiguito de su Misao y a algunos ninjas que amenazaban con estropear sus planes. Finalmente llegaron a su primer destino, una casa de té donde poder hablar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, la más discreta de todas, en seguida llegó la camarera para tomarles nota.

-Té de jazmín- miró a Misao que dudaba sobre lo que pedir- Pide lo que quieras, te invito.

-Té verde y… un castella.

La camarera se marchó a buscar sus pedidos, bien, el plan consistía en hablar, y él sabía hablar ¿verdad que si? Acababa de hablar… al parecer se le habían acabado las palabras por que era incapaz de decir nada más, pensar si, pero hablar… Misao suspiró por el tenso silencio que les rodeaba y como si hubiera escuchado su suplica silenciosa se puso a contar anécdotas como de costumbre, y ahí estaba él, como si estuviera en el templo, bebiéndose el té que acababan de traerle y más callado que una tumba mientras la muchacha se desesperaba por sacarle un tema de conversación.

En vista del estrepitoso fracaso de su primera opción pasó al plan B, llevarla de compras, lo que no sabía Aoshi era que a Misao no le gustaba mucho eso de comprar por que siempre la trataban como si fuera una muñeca y le ponían a la fuerza una infinidad de modelitos, y a consecuencia de eso acababa de los nervios, claro que no tardaría en descubrirlo. La llevó a la parte más elegante del barrio comercial, allí todo era de alta calidad y había muchas cosas de importación.

-¿Tiene que comprarse un traje nuevo?

-…- ese no era el plan, pero ya que estaba allí…- Algo así.

-Si quiere yo le ayudo.

-Si ves algo que te guste pídemelo.

-No, no, no se preocupe. Sólo faltaría que tuviera que comprarme la ropa usted jajajaja.

-¿Qué tendría eso de malo?- se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-Eeeh… nada, es sólo que… en fin, no es necesario…

El cerebro de Aoshi decidió hacer oídos sordos a lo que Misao le decía, la arrastró hasta una tienda de ropa femenina con un gran surtido de kimonos, yukatas, obis e incluso algún traje occidental.

-Buenos días parejita ¿buscan algo en concreto? ¿Algo para impresionar a sus invitados?

Ambos giraron a mirar a la dependienta, les había dado un susto de muerte.

-¡Oh Kami! Que buena pareja hacen, eres una muchacha con suerte, no sabes como te envidio.

-¿Qué? Aaah… esto… jejeje usted…

-Venga conmigo señorita tengo un gran surtido de kimonos ideales para usted.

Una mujer loca acababa de robarle a la Okashira descaradamente, la había metido en la trastienda y la escuchaba decir algo de un kimono, estrecho, que la dejaran, algo de que alguien estaba loco y entonces… la empujaron fuera con muy poca delicadeza enfundada en un kimono blanco con garzas y un obi carmín.

-¿A qué es ideal para su esposa?- la dependienta sonreía satisfecha.

¿Esposa? Y ahí estaba el gran Aoshi Shinomori petrificado ante la visión de su protegida, era tan hermosa… y creían que era su esposa. Y en esa situación sin poder evitarlo sus labios se movieron.

-Sí que lo es. Nos lo llevamos.

-Pe… pero…

La pobre comadreja no pudo acabar de hablar la arrastraron de nuevo a la trastienda esta vez para volver a ponerle la yukata que lucía antes, mientras tanto él pagaba y por el precio era obvio pensar que era el kimono más caro de todos los que había en aquel lugar. Cuando se la devolvieron ya era tarde para quejarse y Aoshi salía del lugar.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?- el ninja la miró sin comprender- Se ha gastado una fortuna en algo que no necesito…- alzó una ceja y continuó caminando- además… se han pensado que usted y yo…- enrojeció sólo de recordar que la creían su esposa.

-¿Te molesta?

La ninja negó enérgicamente ¿molestarle? Si ese era el sueño de su vida, ser la señora Shinomori. Corrió hasta él para besarle la mejilla dándole las gracias por el regalo. Bien, eso le había salido bien, ahora la invitaría a comer. La llevaría al Shirobeko, entonces cayó en la cuenta, allí trabajaba Sae ¿sería una buena idea? Allí se comía bien, que más daba. Contrariamente a lo que habían pensado les dejaron comer tranquilos sin interrupciones ni preguntas incomodas, eso sí, la mirada de Sae estaba clavada en ellos y no de una manera discreta. La tranquilidad se les acabó con una entrega especial de té, lo único que podían hacer era huir.

-Sae-san- la aludida miró al ninja- ¿podría pedirle algo?

-_"Ahora me pedirá que no se lo cuente a nadie, que salen en secreto jijiji"_- les lanzó una mirada cómplice- Claro, claro jujuju.

-Perfecto, llévenos esto al Aoiya- se levantó cogiendo a Misao de la mano al tiempo que le entregaba la caja del kimono- adiós…

Dos ninjas huyendo de una mesonera ¿podía haber algo más ridículo? Atravesaron toda el área comercial corriendo de la mano. Sin darse cuenta la arrastró hasta el bosque, llevaban un buen rato corriendo y así hubieran seguido si Misao no hubiera tropezado con sus geta, la tuvo que pescar al vuelo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Un descanso por favor!- la muchacha respiraba con dificultad- es mu-muy difícil seguirle el ritmo c-con una yukata y las geta…

-Perdona, lo había olvidado.

-Ah… _"Encima que ha sido idea suya… Aoshi-sama, es un desastre"_- sonrió tímidamente- No importa, descansemos ¿si?

Se sentaron bajo un árbol a la orilla del riachuelo, un lugar tranquilo ideal para una cita romántica, podrían haber hablado de un millón de cosas pero se quedaron en silencio con sus manos aún unidas, la muchachita dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del ninja, se había quedado dormida y él, se había perdido en la imagen de su protegida. Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse la despertó, había que volver a casa. Pero el destino del ninja aún le guardaba un último golpe, una piedra traicionera le hizo tropezar ambos acabaron en el agua completamente empapados, la comadreja no pudo evitar echarse a reír, habían sido muy torpes para ser ninjas, un fallo imperdonable pero muy cómico teniendo en cuenta que el gran Aoshi Shinomori había tropezado y la había arrastrado a ella. El ex-Okashira quería que la tierra se lo tragase, había hecho el ridículo, todo le estaba saliendo al revés ¿por qué le estaban castigando de semejante manera?

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- alzó una ceja molesto.

-Disculpe… es que…- no pudo acabar presa de un nuevo ataque de risa.

El ninja bufó molesto ¿se burlaba de él? Se incorporó cogiendo a Misao en brazos para salir del agua, ya sólo le faltaba resfriarse. Su prioridad ahora era encontrar refugio, la noche empezaba a caer, recordó que había una casucha a pocos metros de allí.

-Pasaremos la noche por aquí.

-Jiya se preocupará si no volvemos…

-Okina sabe que estamos juntos. O quizás ¿es que no quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

-¿Ah? No, no, claro que no…- gesticuló enérgicamente desmintiendo esa opción.

-Está bien, volvamos al Aoiya.

-¿Eh?

¿Volver al Aoiya? Si le estaba diciendo que no es que no quisiera pasar la noche con él, además eso para ella sería como un sueño, en algún lugar de la mente de Aoshi sus palabras habían perdido el significado real. Instintivamente le tiró de la manga haciendo que girara a mirarla.

-¿Y ahora qué?- soltó enfadado.

-A-ah… no se enfade… me ha malinterpretado, yo… quiero decir que…- suspiró ¿sonaría raro decirle que quería pasar la noche con él?- que-quedémonos por aquí ¡Mire que tarde es! Seguro que ni cena nos han dejado los muy glotones y… además… ¡Ey! ¡Mire, mire! ¡Un pájaro! Y-y… ¡una florecilla! Y…

La ninja trató de salir del paso volviéndole loco o algo así ¿pájaros, flores? La miró divertido, era tan graciosa cuando se desesperaba por arreglar los malentendidos sacando miles de cosas tontas, una reacción muy de Misao, desviar la atención.

-Misao, hay una cabaña cerca.

-¡Anda! Pues allí vamos ¿no?- sonrió nerviosa.

Recorrieron de la mano la corta distancia que les separaba de la cabaña en ruinas. Pertenecía al Oniwabanshu por lo que había algunas cosas algunas mantas, utensilios para cocinar, libros… estarían cómodos a pesar de todo.

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

De momento las cosas no parecen estar saliendo como él quería ¿conseguirá que la situación mejore en lo que le queda de cita? Y Misao ¿estará decepcionada? Y Sae ¿ejercerá su especialidad de Maruja y les contará a todos el chisme? Eso ya se verá. Espero que os haya gustado ¡nos vemos!

**Kunoichi Karla: **jajaja esas eran sus ideas ¿se dejará influir por la novela? Eso ya se verá, de momento no ha sido así. Yo creo que cuando Aoshito se decide ya puede caerle un meteorito del tamaño de New York en la cabeza que no hay dios que lo disuada, eso sí, es lento, lento dándose cuenta de las cosas. El sentirse amenazado le ha hecho lanzarse al vacío ¡un besazo!

**Gabyhyatt: **como alguien se entere le estarán chantajeando hasta el día que se muera, pobre Aoshi jajaja. Esperemos que no se vuelva adicto a las novelas rosa ¡un abrazo!

**Lorena: **no le ha salido muy bien la jugada, pero no creo que Misao se queje, su Aoshi le ha invitado, seguro que la próxima vez tiene más suerte ¡un abrazo!

**Bruja: **mira a que extremos ha tenido que llegar, robando novelitas a las chicas ajajajaja. La primera parte de su cita como que no le ha salido como esperaba, a ver como acabará todo ¿tendrá más suerte de noche? ¡Un beso! Nos vemos.

**Okashira Janet: **si en vez de un sueño hubiera sido verdad la hubiese encerrado en un convento o algo así, lo que fuera para alejarla de Saito. Seguro que ella pretendía esquivarlo y salir huyendo después de lo del baño, pero teniéndolo tirado en mitad del suelo era un poco complicado, seguro que ni se da cuenta de que le ha calentado sin quererlo jajajaja. Este Aoshi nos ha salido celosillo y encima eso le hace malinterpretar cosas, mientras no mate al pobre Shiro… y el pobre Seichiro no tiene ni idea del lío en el que se está metiendo con ese ex-Okashira encelado, aún la secuestrará y se la llevará bien lejos de todos ¡un besazo chica!


	5. Si tu imaginación juega en tu contra

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

Este capítulo contiene algo de lime.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 5.- Si tu imaginación juega en tu contra**

La casucha era pequeña, destartalada y bastante sucia, pero al menos la tenía a ella… hablando de Misao… se había puesto a limpiar un poco el lugar, ni que fuera la criada, pero se le veía tan emocionada que no se atrevió a decirle nada. Él preparó la leña para hacer fuego, estaban empapados, si seguían así acabarían con una neumonía.

-Quítate la ropa, Misao.

-¿Có-cómo dice?- se giró hacia él completamente roja.

-La ropa, está mojada.

-Pero… no tengo nada que ponerme.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, era Misao no uno de sus hombres, por Kami ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Que falta de delicadeza, ni el pervertido de Okina hubiera caído en algo así. La falta de trato con mujeres fuera de una batalla le estaba pasando factura.

-Prepararé unas mantas, tendremos que dormir juntos- dio la espalda a Misao para preparar la leña.

-Buscaré cuerdas para tender la ropa…

Aoshi acabó de prender el fuego dejándolo con la intensidad justa para dormir tranquilos y mantener el lugar caldeado, tras eso recogió las tres mantas que había y extendió una en el suelo, tendrían que dormir a lo ancho o no cabrían, sólo esperaba que les cubriera lo suficiente, una la usarían a modo de almohada y con la última se taparían.

Mientras tanto Misao rebuscaba por todos sitios para encontrar una cuerda o algo semejante para colgar la ropa, finalmente encontró un cordel desgastado, sonrió satisfecha anudándolo en los ganchos que colgaban en las paredes. Dirigió una mirada tímida a su ninja, quizás se enfadaría… eran ninjas, compañeros y bueno… era su tutor, la había bañado y cambiado cuando era pequeña, además aún la veía como a una niña, no debería darle vergüenza desnudarse frente a él supuestamente, pero como estaba enamorada de él pues la cosa cambiaba.

La comadreja suspiró, lo mejor sería no darle más importancia de la que tenía, se llevó las manos al obi desatándolo para colgarlo, una vez acomodado comenzó a deshacerse de la yukata. Aoshi se giró a mirarla al oír el roce de la tela con su piel ¿es que había perdido la cordura? Inmediatamente recogió una de las mantas y se la puso por los hombros.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó volviendo a su tarea.

-Pues… lo que usted ha dicho.

-No tienes que hacerlo delante mío- contestó indiferente- cuando acabes acuéstate.

-S-sí…

Se maldijo a si misma por interpretar mal lo que Aoshi le había dicho, aunque eso de "quítate la ropa" no tenía muchas interpretaciones… podría haber especificado, decirle que se cambiara en otro sitio, algo, tampoco le supondría un gran esfuerzo especificar ¿no? Sólo tenía que decir un par de palabras más…

Se deshizo del resto de sus prendas y las colgó junto a su yukata. Envuelta en la manta caminó hasta la improvisada cama junto al ninja que le daba la espalda, parecía tan indiferente como siempre, quizás a él no le incomodase la situación, tampoco sería tan raro más de una mujer habría pasado por su cama…

Misao se tumbó de lado dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados mientras él se deshacía de toda su ropa para tenderla junto a la de ella. La observó unos instantes, la manta no llegaba a taparle los pies, por suerte el fuego evitaría que se enfriara.

Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse, tener a Misao completamente desnuda bajo su misma manta era demasiado tentador, pero debía ser fuerte, ella confiaba en él, no podía decepcionarle. Debía hacer las cosas bien, no era una cualquiera era su pequeña Misao, la mujer a la que amaba.

Se acomodo junto a ella, se daban la espalda. Cerró los ojos para dormir.

La mano de Misao le obligó a girarse quedando boca arriba mientras besaba sus labios, sentía la suave piel del pecho de Misao sobre su cuerpo, las femeninas manos acariciando tentadoramente su torso y él dejándose llevar por la pasión, llevó su mano a la nuca de la chica profundizando el beso girando para dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios para observarla, su blanca piel, sus curvas bien definidas, sus sonrojadas mejillas…

-Misao…

-Está bien, hoy me ha enseñado lo que siente… le amo.

-En ese caso, no tengo que contenerme.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con más pasión, las expertas manos del ex-Okashira recorrían cada milímetro de la piel de Misao colmándola de carias, mientras ella le mordía sensualmente el cuello y los hombros al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Los constantes gemidos y jadeos se adueñaron de su precario refugio.

Quería hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente agotado, hasta memorizar cada rincón de ese cálido cuerpo, hasta que nadie pudiera borrar el recuerdo de su piel en la del otro, hasta demostrarle cuanto la amaba y deseaba.

Su mujercita le hacía enloquecer, su aroma, su piel, su voz…

-Aoshi-kun…

-Eres sólo mía.

-¡Ay! Aoshi-sama no me deja respirar…

El ninja abrió los ojos ante el quejido de Misao, había estado soñando, nada de aquello había pasado pero al parecer si que la había abrazado y ejercía demasiada presión.

-Perdona…

-¿Estaba soñando algo bonito?- alzó una ceja- es que estaba sonriendo, se le veía tan feliz…

-Sigue durmiendo.

Giró sobre si mismo quedando de espaldas a ella para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro, se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de soñar ¿en qué momento había empezado a recuperar aquel tipo de deseo? No lo recordaba, si bien nunca se había enamorado antes, al menos no en serio, si que había sentido atracción por las mujeres, simple deseo carnal, de vez en cuando iba a algún burdel para desahogarse, pero aquel deseo lo había dejado atrás para centrarse en sus labores de Okashira, y ahora venía su protegida y despertaba todos sus instintos olvidados dándoles una nueva dimensión.

Se dispuso a seguir durmiendo esperando no continuar soñando ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía ser que su protegida no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle se le había abrazado, sentía su cálida y suave piel pegada a su espalda, toda una tentación.

A pesar de haber tratado de dormir por todos los medios el ex-Okashira no pudo volver a pegar ojo, mejor levantarse antes de que Misao se despertara, estaba tentado de tirarse de cabeza al río a ver si recuperaba la compostura de una maldita vez…

Se vistió y dejó la ropa de Misao junto a ella así no se enfriaría al levantarse. Salió apresuradamente meditaría un rato en busca de alguna idea que le ayudara a solucionar su desastrosa cita. Tenía la sensación de haber quedado como un autentico idiota, le quedaba mucho por practicar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a lo que le rodeaba no se dio cuenta de en que momento, su acompañante se había levantado y sentado junto a él con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro viéndole meditar. Tan concentrado estaba que tardó en reaccionar cuando ella le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Aoshi-sama.

-Buenos días. Volvamos a casa- empezó a incorporarse pero la mano de Misao le hizo detenerse.

-Quedémonos… sólo un ratito más, por favor.

Se acomodó nuevamente, parecía que ese iba a ser un gran día, observó a la ninja que tenía los ojos cerrados sonriendo ampliamente.

-Esta tarde no podré llevarle el té, voy a acompañar a Sei-chan al Kinkaku-ji.

-…- se levantó bruscamente.

¿Qué iba a ser un gran día? Que gran ironía, así que estaba sonriendo por el tipejo ese… además iba a llevarla al Kinkaku-ji, por todos en Kyoto era sabido que en la actualidad era el típico sitio a donde iban a pasear las parejitas…

-Nos vamos a casa.

-Aoshi-sama…- Aoshi empezó a andar- e-espéreme ¡no me deje aquí!

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Eh? ¿Con qué?- la comadreja estaba confundida- ¿con qué tengo que tener cuidado?

No obtuvo respuesta a pesar de insistirle durante todo el camino de vuelta al Aoiya, ya se había vuelto a quedar sin palabras o quizás la estaba ignorando ¿estaría enfadado? Llevaba unos días tan raro que ya no sabía como interpretar sus reacciones.

Aoshi estuvo todo el camino mordiéndose la lengua por no soltarle una barbaridad a Misao por lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser. No estaba celoso… vale, sí que lo estaba ¿pero a quien rayos le importaba eso? Al diablo con eso ¿Okina le mataría si la secuestrara? Mejor hacer desaparecer a su amiguito, eso sería más efectivo.

Kuro y Omasu limpiaban la entrada del restaurante, se miraron entre ellos con curiosidad ¿dónde habrían estado esos dos que llegaban a esas horas? Al toparse con la airada mirada del ex-Okashira huyeron al interior del recinto sin disimular lo más mínimo.

-Aoshi-sama ¿quiere que le traiga algo del templo?

-…- se mantuvo de espaldas a ella.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo para desayunar?

-…- no contestó.

-Ayer…- esa única palabra le hizo mirarla, ella sonrió- me lo pasé muy bien, gracias por haberme invitado.

Le abrazó para después entrar apresuradamente. Se sintió algo mejor, al menos se había divertido, pero eso no era suficiente, esa misma tarde iba a volver a ver a aquel tipo…

Seguro que volvía a intentar besarla y camelársela… la abrazaría, le hablaría de un montón de estupideces, la cubriría de palabras bonitas y después… después… ¡no habría un después o dejaba de llamarse Aoshi Shinomori!

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno Aoshi se nos está volviendo paranoico, al paso que va necesitará un psicoterapeuta o algo así, esta Misao que no se da cuenta de lo que le está pasando a su pobre y sexy tutor. Por cierto, el Kinkaku-ji es el Pabellón del Oro, la verdad es que no sé si a aquel templo iban las parejitas o no, pero me parece un lugar idílico rodeado de agua y todo eso.

¡Un besazo, nos leemos!

************************************************************************

**Kunoichi Karla: **Aoshi quería quedar como todo un caballero, demostrarle que podía hablar y ser cariñoso, todas esas cosas tan anti-Aoshi, pero se atascó, aún y así le ha salido bien la jugada. Espero que te haya gustado la noche en la cabaña de estos dos ¡un besazo!

**Lorena: **este Aoshi tiene mucho que aprender de mujeres y sobre todo de cómo tratar a su protegida más allá de cómo su Okashira, también le iría bien dejar de emparanoyarse jejeje. Un abrazo.

**Gabyhyatt:** espero que te haya gustado la noche en la cabaña y la calenturienta imaginación de Aoshi. Un beso.

**Bruja: **si es que no tiene remedio este hombre, necesita más contacto humano y menos templo, al menos lo intenta que ya es mucho y con lo cabezota que es no se echará atrás. ¡Animemos al cubo de hielo! Jajajajaja ¡un besazo amiga!

**Okashira Janet: **jajajaja si se la hubiese tenido que pedir a una de las chicas se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, estoy segura. Algún día la comadreja tenía que enfadarse con él ¿no? A ver si el señorito se espabila y empieza a actuar como debe y se deja de hacer de estatua, que se le va a quedar el culo plano al paso que va. Aún le queda mucho por sufrir, tiene mucho trabajo por hacer aún. Saluditos, un beso.


	6. Con las malas noticias

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 6.- Con las malas noticias**

El Kinkaku-ji… hubo un tiempo en el que aquel lugar le gustaba, recordaba haber ido allí con sus hombres y con Misao cuando aún era pequeña, y allí estaba ella otra vez con su larga trenza ondeando al viento y de la mano de… aquel maldito amigo suyo.

Caminaba con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto, si le vieran se darían cuenta de que les había seguido, evidentemente no podía justificar su presencia en aquel lugar. Pensándolo fríamente se estaba comportando como un psicópata persiguiendo a su protegida, pero la gente decía que el amor te hace cometer locuras… ¿sería justificable? No… mejor procurar no ser descubierto.

-¿Shinomori? ¿Shinomori Aoshi?- el ninja giró asustado por ser descubierto quedando frente a una joven- ¡Sí que eres tú! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Nikaido Yuri- vio el cielo abierto, ella era su excusa- largo tiempo.

-¿Qué te trae a este lugar?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Shinomori Aoshi, el más grande Okashira que haya tenido el Oniwabanshu, hombre de honor y respetado en todos los clanes ninja ¿necesita un favor?- el ninja asintió y la chica sonrió- es la cosa más extraña que me hayas dicho nunca en la vida jajajaja cuenta conmigo, haría cualquier cosa ante semejante milagro.

El ex-Okashira alzó una ceja, quizás no había sido una buena idea pedirle ayuda a aquella mujer alocada. Habían trabajado juntos una temporada hasta que ella dejó el clan, no había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Suspiró para empezar a hablar.

-¿Ves a aquella muchacha con una larga trenza?- la mujer asintió- es mi protegida y aquel tipejo es un amigo suyo, no me fío de sus intenciones con ella.

-Mmm… te ayudaré.

Yuri sospechaba que había algo más tras la desconfianza de Aoshi ¿estaría enamorado de su protegida? Ese hombre nunca se implicaba directamente en las investigaciones de ese tipo y tampoco había mostrado nunca el más mínimo interés por ninguna mujer. No podía resistirse a ver a su ex-compañero enamorado de una jovencita.

-Si preguntan diremos que nos hemos encontrado y me has pedido que te acompañase.

-Muy bien- puso sus manos en la cintura- acerquémonos a nuestros objetivos, les sacaremos hasta el último detalle.

-Yuri…

Tarde para hablar, la joven ya caminaba hacia la pareja y él solo pudo acelerar el paso para llegar hasta ella. Seichiro y Misao se giraron a ver a las dos personas que se les habían acercado.

-Hola Aoshi-sama- la comadreja sonrió algo sorprendida.

-Shinomori-san me alegro de verle-Seichiro le tendió la mano pero el ninja le ignoró.

-Hola, soy la novia de Aoshi-kun- por primera vez Aoshi miró con autentica sorpresa y Misao quería morirse- Nikaido Yuri, encantada.

-Encantado, soy Mudô Seichiro- desvió su vista a la ninja que estaba petrificada- y mi amiga la estatua es Makimachi Misao.

-En-encantada…- la comadreja hizo una reverencia.

-_"Uy… que interesante reacción"_- miró al ninja- Aoshi-kun ¿vamos a tomar un té?

Nadie contestó, Seichiro y Yuri miraban atentamente a los dos ninjas que parecían haberse perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, quizás se habían convertido en estatuas o algo así, al menos parecía que seguían respirando… se miraron entre ellos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus rostros, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Venid vosotros también, yo os invito.

-Nikaido-san, que amable- aceptó Seichiro haciendo que los Oni salieran de su ensoñación- aquí al lado preparan un té delicioso.

-¡Genial, genial! ¡Vayamos allí entonces!

La comadreja observó a la joven acompañante de Aoshi, era muy hermosa, su cabello negro que le llegaba por los hombros, su blanca piel, además tenía un cuerpo muy femenino y un buen escote, nada que ver con su cuerpo de chiquilla, no podía competir contra eso. Suspiró amargamente y siguió a sus compañeros que ya se habían puesto en camino.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de té un lugar realmente tranquilo, la dueña les acomodó en una mesa en el patio interior donde les sirvió el té acompañado de dulces. La comadreja mantenía la cabeza baja, estaba muy apagada. Seichiro tomó la decisión de dar un paso y probar suerte, tal vez podría ayudar a su amiga, sólo esperaba que no le trocearan.

-Mi-chan y yo nos casaremos pronto- la comadreja se atragantó con el té.

-Ni hablar.

El ex-Okashira contestó inconscientemente ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de sus tres acompañantes, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Seichiro.

-¿Por qué no, Shinomori-san? ¿No cuenta la opinión de Mi-chan?

-Se-Sei-chan…

-Pero Aoshi-kun, eso sería maravilloso, hacen una pareja encantadora- Yuri tendió un cable al jovencito- además es ley de…

-He dicho que no, no hay más que hablar.

-¿¡Por qué no!?- Misao se levantó alterada ¿él podía casarse pero ella no?- ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiera?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Aoshi la miró indiferente.

Hubo un largo silencio todos miraban a la Okashira en espera de su respuesta.

-¡Me voy a casa!

La muchacha huyó, podría haberle dicho que quería casarse con Seichiro pero eso no sería verdad, no podía engañar a Aoshi por que seguro que se daría cuenta y le recriminaría esa actitud tan infantil.

El ex-Okashira se marchó también, estaba enfadado con su protegida ¿qué le estaba pasando? Nunca le había hablado en ese tono. La vio tomar el camino hacia el centro de Kyoto así que cogió el camino contrario, lo que menos le apetecía era un nuevo reto silencioso.

En la casa de té Yuri y Seichiro se habían quedado anonadados, la cosa se les había ido de las manos…

-No es mi novio- la muchacha miró fijamente su té- la verdad es que nos encontramos aquí de casualidad.

-Me lo había imaginado- el chico sonrió- yo tampoco voy a casarme con Mi-chan, aunque no me importaría jajajaja.

-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?

-Lo de Mi-chan lo sabía, ella me lo contó a parte de sus continuas escapadas para encontrarle- sonrió melancólicamente- lo de Shinomori-san… bueno lo empecé a sospechar hace unos días y creo que hoy lo he confirmado.

-¡Ayudémosles!- exclamó la muchacha.

-¡Tracemos un buen plan!- apoyó Seichiro.

Y así dio comienzo la reunión para juntar a la pareja curiosa que formaban aquellos dos.

Mientras tanto en el camino que llevaba a Kameoka…

-Niña tonta… te estás dejando seducir por ese idiota… tonta, tonta… ¿qué demonios te ha metido Okina en la cabeza?- murmuraba con cara de pocos amigos- no voy a ceder- chutó una piedra- tonta… debería encerrarte en tu cuarto hasta que seas una anciana.

Alguien observaba al cubo de hielo murmurar y rabiar con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó del banco en el que estaba y caminó decididamente hasta su objetivo, le empujó bruscamente sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Aoshi palideció al ver al hombre que le había empujado.

-¿Ya se ha cansado de ti, hombre de hielo?

-Tú… ¿Qué demonios quieres?- miró con indiferencia al hombre- no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

-Tan simpático como siempre ¿eh?- rió con sorna.

Al mismo tiempo… en el camino al centro de Kyoto Misao caminaba cabizbaja, su Aoshi-sama era muy cruel… vale que ella no quería casarse con Seichiro, pero ¡maldita sea! Al menos debería tener la opción de elegir que ya no era una niña.

-Aoshi-sama… es usted muy malo…- hizo pucheros.

-Eso es nuevo, pequeña- el hombre tras la comadreja dedicó una reluciente sonrisa- ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Ah… cuanto tiempo sin verle…

Entretanto en el Aoiya…

-¡Shiro-kun! ¡Devuélveme la novela!- Omasu perseguía al Oni.

-¿Qué novela?

-¡La que estaba leyendo!

-¡Qué yo no he sido, ya te lo he dicho!- Shiro se escondió detrás de Kuro.

-No irás a decirme que ha sido Aoshi-san ¿no? ¡Devuélvemela idiota!

Y así el Aoiya se sumió en una terrible batalla campal entre Shiro y Omasu a consecuencia del pequeño hurto del ex-Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Uy, uy! Seichiro y Yuri están conspirando para juntar a ese par ¿conseguirán algo o las cosas acabarán peor de lo que ya están? Por otro lado ¿con quienes se han topado los tortolitos? ¿Querrán ayudarles o bien fastidiarles? ¿Algún día descubrirán que el ladrón de novelas rosa es Aoshi Shinomori 'el cubo de hielo'? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Jajajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ¡un besazo! Nos leemos.

*****************************************

**Lorena: **Aoshi está un poco oxidado en temas sentimentales, tanto meditar le ha dejado atontado jejejeje, y encima ahora le sale el mal genio y enfada a Misao, si es que no tiene remedio. Un besazo

**Kunoichi Karla: **Ahora ha cambiado los sueños subiditos de tono por el enfado. Creo que debería contar hasta diez antes de enfadarse, el amor le está nublando la razón jajajaja. A ver como acaba el plan de esos dos. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡un besazo!

**Bruja: **este hombre… está demasiado acostumbrado a moverse en las sombras, tenemos que enseñarle a luchar como dios manda jajaja. Pagaría por ver al cubo de hielo todo sonrojadito él ains… jeje. Ahora se nos ha medio trastocado y encima aparecen más personas dispuestas a meterse en medio, a este paso los troceara a todos y alimentará a los peces ¡un besazo amiga!

**Plata:** ¡hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer mi locura de fic me alegro de que te esté gustando jejeje. Al menos ya ha dado un primer paso, seguramente el más importante que es darse cuenta de lo que siente, ahora sólo le falta acabar de descongelarse y confesárselo, pero no va a resultarle muy fácil, hay mucha gente dispuesta a fastidiarle jeje ¡un besazo!


	7. Cuando el orgullo te domina

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 7.- Cuando el orgullo te domina**

Aoshi Shinomori se quedó totalmente paralizado frente a la inesperada presencia del lobo de Mibu, para colmo había sido pillado refunfuñando cosas sin mucho sentido sobre su protegida.

-No me extraña que se haya cansado de ti…

-Qué sabrás tú.

-Eres tan cariñoso como una piraña.

El ninja alzó una ceja ¿de qué iba ese hombre? Cómo si a él le importara su opinión.

-Si quieres te doy clases- rió escandalosamente.

-No necesito tus tonterías, Saito.

-La comadreja necesita que le regales los oídos con palabras bonitas y llenas de sentimientos- le dio la espalda para volver a donde estaba antes- si cambias de idea… tu sabrás.

Mientras tanto Misao…

-Seijuro-san ¿cómo está?

-Ese no es el tema, pequeñaja ¿a qué se debe el milagro?

-¿Qué milagro…?

-Que denomines al cubo de hielo como "muy malo".

-Es que…- sollozó recordando lo ocurrido- no me deja casarme…

-¿Ca… sarte?- la miró sorprendido- ¿Con quien?

-Ah… con nadie, un amigo le ha dicho que íbamos a casarnos, pero Aoshi-sama ha dicho que no… no me dejaría casarme aunque quisiera- miró al maestro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo único tienes que hacer es- la apuntó con un dedo- ¡ignorarle!

-¡Eh! no pienso ignorarle.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, por algo eres la Okashira ¿no?- hizo una seña a la comadreja- Ven conmigo, te invito a tomar algo.

Horas más tarde tanto Aoshi como Misao regresaron a su hogar cruzaron sus miradas y fueron cada uno a su habitación sin mediar palabra, sin avisos de que el baño estaba preparado o de que la cena estaba servida.

Finalmente tuvo que ser Omasu la que diera el aviso para que bajaran ambos.

El ambiente en el Aoiya era tan tenso que nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, estaban cenando en el más absoluto de los silencios cosa que nunca ocurría pero tanto Aoshi como Misao estaban de un humor de perros y lo más extraño era que el ninja no se esforzaba lo más mínimo por ocultar su enfado.

-Caramelito de fresa ¿me pasas el wasabi?- Okina sacó su mejor sonrisa.

-No sé, tendría que pedirle permiso a Aoshi-sama, ya sabes… soy demasiado idiota para decidir por mi misma…

-…- el ex-Okashira alzó la ceja- ¿eres lo suficiente mayor para hacerlo?

-Al parecer me quedé estancada en los cinco años- contestó con retintín.

-Vale, vale, ya me levanto a cogerlo- sollozó el anciano.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos dos? ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan infantil? En Misao era normal, pero Aoshi… si ese hombre era la cosa más seria del universo. La comadreja engulló lo que le quedaba de cena y se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabra.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó Aoshi.

-No es asunto suyo.

-Siéntate chiquilla mal educada.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpe!- caminó hasta Aoshi- soy la Okashira, usted no manda sobre mi.

Acto seguido se marchó a su cuarto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, nunca había retado al ninja de ese modo, ni le había dicho que era la Okashira y él no tenía poder sobre sus decisiones… Aoshi la mataría por semejante atrevimiento… mejor bloqueaba el shoji para que no pudiera entrar.

En el comedor la vista de todos los Oni estaba clavada en el ex-Okashira esperando a que reaccionara, parecía estar petrificado.

-Mu-muchacho ¿estás bien?- Okina se atrevió a romper el silencio temblando por lo que pudiera hacerle- creo q-que no se encuentra muy bien…

-Con permiso.

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó del Aoiya y… ¿a dónde le llevaron sus pasos? Pues al templo, necesitaba nuevas ideas, era hora de volver a leer esa novela…

Sacó el libro de su yukata y continuó su lectura…

Michael tenía un plan para recuperar a su amada Edith, redecoró su pequeña caseta, preparó una cena romántica, con velas y toda la parafernalia, él no era rico, pero tenía muy claro que era lo que quería. Fue a buscar a su enamorada y con los ojos vendados la guió hasta la cena, sobre la mesa estaban todos sus platos favoritos. Mientras cenaban él le hacía cumplidos sobre lo hermosa que se había vuelto, lo femenina que era…

Aoshi suspiró, los cumplidos no eran lo suyo y no pensaba copiar los que acababa de leer en un libro, además Misao no era precisamente una muchachita delicada, seguro que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Podría probar… cerró los ojos y visualizó la imagen de la ninja y…

-Misao…

-¿Sí?

El ex-Okashira se giró alarmado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Maldición ¿cómo no la había sentido antes?

-Sólo quería avisarle que me voy a entrenar y que no volveré hasta por la mañana.

-Antes de eso me debes una explicación sobre tu comportamiento.

-Y usted a mi también ¿no cree?

-Hagamos un combate sin armas, si ganas tu contestaré a lo que quieras y si gano yo contestarás a todas mis preguntas.

-¡Acepto!

Acababa de aceptar un reto en el que tenía todas las de perder, pero no iba a darse por vencida, por algo había estado entrenando como una loca sin descanso. Se iba a enterar por muy Aoshi-sama que fuera.

En pocos minutos llegaron al bosque de bambú donde se llevaría a cabo su enfrentamiento, el ex-Okashira estaba muy tranquilo, conocía a la perfección las deficiencias del kempo de Misao, lo que no sabía es que adaptó las bases del kempo a sus habilidades físicas, eso sí, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

El primer ataque lo lanzó Aoshi, su puño impactó en el hombro de la ninja, tuvo la sensación de que se había dejado golpear, debía haber sido su imaginación. Se quedó unos segundos sentada en el suelo y sonrió antes de lanzarse al ataque, el puño de Misao se dirigió hacia el pecho de Aoshi en cuanto él alzó su brazo para detener el golpe ella se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus manos para atrapar el brazo del ninja con sus piernas y hacerle perder el equilibrio, él contraatacó tratando de barrer su mano de derecha que era su principal punto de apoyo, pero la comadreja era mucho más flexible de lo que esperaba y acabó siendo ella quien barrió su punto de apoyo haciéndole caer al suelo, cuando iba a zanjar el combate tuvo que apartarse bruscamente para esquivar la patada que iba dirigida a su rostro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos tratando de ver cual sería el próximo movimiento de su rival, el siguiente ataque sería el último. Se movieron a la vez Aoshi lanzó un ataque bajo y Misao uno alto, segundos después todo acabó.

De igual modo que el enfrentamiento de días antes, Misao volvió a pillarle con el mismo barrido y la misma llave, debería empezar a aceptar que estaba mejorando y mucho…

-Y ahora contésteme… ¿por qué se está comportando así?

-Me preocupas, lo creas o no- con una contrallave se la quitó encima dejándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo- mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad, no quiero que destroces tu vida con cualquier idiota.

-Seichiro no es ningún idiota…

-Eres mi protegida y quiero que estés bien.

Y dale con el rollo de "eres mi protegida y blablabla" ¿se creía que eso lo justificaba todo? Podía cambiar al menos el argumento…

-¿Sabe? Me muero de hambre jejeje.

-¿Por qué me cambias de tema?- le susurró enfadado.

-…- se revolvió tratando quitarse al ninja de encima pero pesaba demasiado- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De nada…

-Has ganado eso te da derecho a preguntar lo que quieras.

-Como quiera ¿si quisiera casarme con Sei-chan me dejaría hacerlo?- preguntó en busca de algún gesto extraño en él.

-¿Quieres?

-No me ha contestado.

-Eres la Okashira, tendrías que ser más consecuente con tu elección.

-Sigue sin contestarme- la comadreja alzó una ceja.

-No- se puso en pie ayudando a Misao a incorporarse- si se gana mi confianza me lo pensaría.

Acababa de mentir, no iba a cambiar de opinión ni a pensárselo, pero si así aplacaba su enfado no le importaba. Al parecer… iba a necesitar esas clases del lobo… iba a restregárselo por la cara hasta el día de su muerte…

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

Este capítulo me ha vuelto completamente loca, pensaba una cosa y acababa escribiendo algo completamente diferente, creo que los personajes se han revelado contra mi jajajaja, total que no se parece en nada a lo que debería haber sido. Aoshi comportándose como un adolescente fastidioso eso ha sido muy pero que muy raro, vaya pelea más tonta la de esos dos, a ver que es de clases de Saito ¿llegará a pedírselo o se tirará al río? Y Misao ¿se casará sólo por molestar a Aoshi?

*************************************

**Serena tsukino chiba: **es que tanta meditación no es buena, al menos trata de solucionarlo a su modo bruto, pero lo intenta jajajaja, esperemos que le salga bien y consiga su objetivo. Un beso.

**Kunoichi Karla: **nadie dijo que ser ninjas y Okashiras les hiciera listos jajajaja. Creo que son demasiado testarudos y orgullosos como para ceder sin más. Misao sería capaz de esperarle eternamente pero eso no significa que no vaya a fastidiarle un poco, es su venganza por ser tan "malo". Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un besazo amiga.

**Bruja: **jajajaja has acertado de lleno son Saito y Hiko, los dos liantes profesionales con la misión de ayudar o liarla más depende de cómo se mire. Con Seichiro y Yuri ya se verá que ocurre, aunque parecen hechos el uno para el otro jajaja. Un besazo amiga.

**Misao91: **eran Saito y Hiko jejeje. Lo más divertido de las conspiraciones que las cosas suelen salir de un modo que nunca hubieses imaginado, veamos si les sale bien. Un beso.


	8. Cuando no entiendes el por qué

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 8.- Cuando no entiendes el por qué**

A primera hora de la mañana dos jóvenes con demasiado tiempo libre se reunieron en una pequeña taberna a las afueras de Kyoto por que allí no habría testigos de sus perversos planes.

-Mudô-san, háblame sobre Makimachi-sama, la vi de pequeña pero no la conozco.

-¿Makimachi-sama? ¿A qué tanto respeto?

-Mmm… aaaaaah… no me hagas mucho caso- dudó un poco, no le había dicho que había sido una Oni- cuéntame ¿cómo es?

-Pues Mi-chan es una chica muy peculiar, es fuerte pero a la vez muy sensible, una bruta de mucho cuidado pero delicada como el cristal, infantil y madura, muy testaruda, no se rinde ante nada, es firme en sus decisiones…- suspiró- es detallista, tierna, dulce, es capaz de querer incondicionalmente y de perdonar cosas que nadie más podría… eso sin contar lo hermosa que es…

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Desde que me pegó la paliza de mi vida jajajaja, una niñita de nueve años pateando a un chaval de trece ¿puedes creértelo?

-Entonces ¿por qué quieres seguir adelante?

-Por que yo no podría hacerle feliz ni en un millón de años…- sonrió amablemente a su acompañante- ¡quiero que sea muuuuuuuuuy feliz!- dio un sorbo a su té.

-Aoshi-kun es un hombre frío y distante, muy tímido aunque pueda no parecerlo, ha renunciado a su propia vida por su…- titubeó un poco- por su trabajo, nunca muestra lo que siente ni se permite dar muestras de debilidad. Es firme, fuerte, valiente, responsable… tiene un lado oculto muy dulce, amable y cariñoso, sólo que lo esconde muy bien… y se preocupa mucho por los suyos, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por los que quiere.

-¿Tu…?

-¿Eh? jejejeje… sí, pero nunca podría tener una oportunidad con él.

-Te das cuenta ¿de lo raro que es esto? Estamos intentando juntar a las personas que amamos jajajaja.

-Es verdad jajajajaja.

Tras unos minutos de risas se miraron para después suspirar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea darle celos a Makimachi-sama, se entristeció mucho cuando le dije que era la prometida de Aoshi-kun…

-Shinomori-san se muere por trocearme ¡mi vida correrá peligro!

-¡Yo te protegeré!

En el Aoiya Misao servía el desayuno a los clientes más madrugadores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio al ver a Aoshi sentado en la mesa del fondo, ahora tendría que servirle el desayuno… y esa mañana no estaba dispuesta a cambiarle la tempura por algún dulce, iba a comerse lo que había lo quisiera o no y el té… iba a ser té verde, nada de prepararle un té especial sólo para él… Suspiró para entrar en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del ninja de hielo. Él nunca se sentaba en el restaurante cuando había gente, principalmente por que ella siempre le subía la comida, además odiaba todas aquellas miradas curiosas de los clientes ni que fuera un bicho raro.

La Okashira dejó una bandeja individual frente a él, la observó atento, no había doble ración de sopa de miso, ni había ningún dulce, le había dejado la tempura que tanto odiaba desayunar y el té… simple té verde, alzó una ceja contrariado para después mirarla.

-Lo que no quiera no se lo coma.

-…- cogió sus palillos y empezó a comer.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo? Misao siempre le había dado un trato especial, en cambio ahora… ¡maldición! ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Sólo quería volver a estar bien con ella, esa niña tonta que estaba enfadada por vete a saber qué.

Dirigió su mirada a su mujercita que servía una mesa con seis jovencitos con las hormonas muy revolucionadas. Uno de ellos tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarle el trasero y ella reaccionó sin pensar propinándole una sonora bofetada.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo zorra!?

-Tenía un mosquito- si montaba un escándalo Jiya la mataría por no pensar antes de hacer las cosas- ¿quieren algo más?

-Ven aquí fulana te vamos a enseñar lo que es un hombre.

Entre dos pegaron un tirón de la muchacha y entonces Aoshi ya no pudo quedarse sentado por más tiempo. De dos zancadas se plantó frente a ellos, jaló del brazo a Misao y se colocó entre ella y esos tipejos.

-¿Hay algún problema?- les lanzó una mirada helada.

-Sí, esta mujerzuela se ha atrevido a pegarme.

-Misao.

-¿Sí?

-La próxima vez…- los jóvenes sonrieron creyendo que la iban a despedir- pégales más fuerte y que Saito los encierre en el calabozo. Y vosotros, comed y largaos, no quiero volver a veros por aquí.

-Oye tío qué yo no he hecho nada.

Todos los clientes que conocían muy bien a la comadreja salieron en su defensa, esa pequeña siempre les ofrecía el mejor trato de toda la ciudad. Ante la avalancha de gente que les amenazaba los jóvenes se marcharon sin pagar jurando venganza.

-Gracias Aoshi-sama.

-No quiero que salgas sola, al menos no hasta dentro de unos días.

-De acuerdo.

Volvió a su mesa para acabar su desayuno y ella a la cocina, minutos después reapareció con su flamante sonrisa unos pastelillos y su té preferido, se vio tentado de echarse a llorar de la emoción y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pero se limitó a agradecérselo.

Horas más tarde Seichiro se presentó en el Aoiya buscando a Misao, sólo por esa vez Aoshi se alegró de verle, algo bastante irónico. Le hizo sentarse en su mesa mientras la ninja se cambiaba.

-Mudô, vigílala, no te separes de ella ni un segundo, si algo le pasa servirás de alimento para los peces.

-¿Eso significa que acepta que me case con ella?

-No. Limítate a no perderla de vista.

La comadreja volvió con su ropa normal, su gi holgado y su short tan poco femenino, eso le dio una tremenda alegría a Aoshi, aunque… esa indumentaria mostraba mucha piel.

-¡Wow! Hacía tiempo que no te veía así vestida.

-Es que mis yukata las tiene todas Omasu…- se acercó al oído de Aoshi para susurrarle- llevo mis kunai por si se les ocurre volver, no se preocupe.

-Ten mucho cuidado- le susurró.

Los dos jovencitos se marcharon riendo como era habitual en ellos y el ninja… bueno, él tuvo que conformarse con dejarle ganar por el momento. Se levantó decidido a encontrar el modo de arreglarlo todo, iría a ver al lobo y tantearía el terreno a ver si podía ofrecerle algo útil, aunque eso el lobo no lo sabría usaría de excusa el altercado del desayuno.

Nada más llegar a la comisaría le recibió Cho entre risas, algo a lo que no le dio importancia, y le guió a una sala en vez de al despacho del lobo como era habitual. El escoba se alejó riendo como un loco ¿sería el estrés de trabajar con el lobo? Decidió no pensar más en eso y llamó a la puerta, al otro lado la potente voz del policía le mandó entrar. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio casi le provoca un paro cardiaco… una enorme pancarta que ponía "**CLASES PARA RECONQUISTAR EL CORAZONCITO DE LA COMADREJA PARA EL ESTÚPIDO CUBO DE HIELO**".

-Pasa hombre, pasa, te estaba esperando- se acercó a él y de un empujón lo metió dentro- siéntate.

-Creo que me voy…

-¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad de la comadreja?

-Tiene una puntería letal- tal y como había planeado Saito el ninja se sentó, que fácil era engatusarle- es una buena kunoichi.

-Eso serviría si quisieras reconocer su merito no para ligártela, patán…- se dejó caer bruscamente sobre la silla- ¿Es guapa? ¿Tiene un buen culo? ¿Buenas tetas?- Aoshi se quedó boquiabierto- ¿Te pone? ¿Te dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla? ¿Te hace feliz? Piensa estúpido ¿su mejor cualidad?

Se quedó pensando un rato ¿Cuál era? Seguramente su optimismo, no… era su amabilidad, no, lo detallista que era, no, tampoco, su vitalidad… no, su inocencia… ¿su ternura? ¿Su sonrisa? Se sintió repentinamente mareado ¿sólo podía elegir una? Imposible. Suspiró derrotado.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo más fácil- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo- cierra los ojos y visualiza a la niña- el ex-Okashira obedeció- y ahora dime ¿cómo la ves?

-Sonríe, como siempre.

-¿Una bonita sonrisa?- el ninja asintió- jujuju ¿y qué le dirías?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eres un auténtico caso perdido, Shinomori. A las mujeres les gusta que les hagas cumplidos, que les digas que están hermosas, que las quieras y valores, no que las trates como un tabi sudado, aunque en eso eres un experto.

¿Un tabi sudado? Él no trataba así a Misao ¿o si? No tenía muy claro a que se refería el lobo con eso. Si era la única con la que tenía trato…

-Regálale flores, eso nunca falla… ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas?

-Mmm… ¿las rosas?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando?- alzó una ceja el lobo- ¿no sabes ni algo tan simple como eso? Tu primera tarea, descubre sus flores favoritas, su comida favorita, su color favorito y otras cosas muy útiles y que deberías saber.

Se paró a pensar, realmente no tenía ni idea de ese tipo de cosas… ¡Oh Kami! Ella conocía todos sus gustos a pesar de sus pocas palabras, en cambio él… y mira que Misao hablaba y daba información ¿cómo era posible que no supiese ese tipo de cosas?

Un tic le asaltó y Saito rió, su alumno era un autentico desastre, prometía ser muy divertido.

**Continuará **

Pobres Yuri y Seichiro tratando de juntar a las personas que quieren, quien sabe, quizás eso sea el inicio de una nueva relación. Creo que Aoshi volvió a crecer, pero es un poco caprichoso, jajaja Misao lo tiene demasiado mimado, algún día tendrá que plantarse y negarse, pero cualquiera es débil ante semejante hombretón. Parece que Saito ya tenía decidido lo de dar clases a Aoshi ¿servirán para ayudarle o para entorpecerle más?

*****************************************************************

**Lorena: **jeje piensa que Aoshi es un poco torpe para tratar con mujeres, seguro que Saito le pone en su sitio, creo que si de repente se pusiera a actuar como el del libro a la pobre comadreja le daría un infarto y pensaría que se lo han cambiado. Un abrazo.

**Okashira Janet: **creo que a su modo ambos son bastante inocentes en temas amorosos, Misao por que es muy crédula y Aoshi por falta de experiencia, además él sabe que ella está enamorada de él, es un poco tonto pensando que ella vaya a cambiarle por otro, hielito celoso jejejeje. Saito le va a torturar mucho, ya verás, al fin al cabo es su pasatiempos favorito. Un beso.

**Bruja: **todos tenemos un lado infantil, imagino que Aoshi no podía ser menos, a parte de que resultaba muy gracioso ponerle así. Jajajaja eso de "eres tan cariñoso como una piraña" se lo decía siempre a un amigo mío y me pegaba con el lobo. A ver como se las apaña para descubrir lo que le ha pedido Saito sin resultar sospechoso. Un besazo amiga.

**Kunoichi Karla: **tiene un modo de descongelarse un poco raro jajaja, esperemos que empiece a irle todo mejor. Aunque con lo torpe que puede llegar a ser ya se verá jajaja. Un besazo.

**Misao91: **Saito ofrece ayuda por que sabe que va a divertirse a costa del ninja, supongo que habrá que darle un voto de confianza al lobo, quizás tiene buenas intenciones. Aoshi le dice una mentirijilla, mientras logre su objetivo no habrá problemas con eso. Seguro que nunca en la vida se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza leer algo así de no ser por su problema con Misao jeje. Un beso.


	9. Cuando falla el plan

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 9.- Cuando falla el plan**

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al Aoiya fue buscar a Misao, pero aún no había vuelto, así que salió a buscarla, era muy tarde ya era casi la hora de cenar, hacía horas que debería haber vuelto ¿es que se había propuesto preocuparle? Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera tropezado con aquellos imbéciles.

Salió a la calle, seguir el rastro de Misao nunca había sido muy complicado, cuando estaba en Kyoto no solía preocuparse en ocultarlo así que seguro que encontraba el camino. Y no se equivocaba, Misao y su amigo habían ido en dirección al templo. Sin perder más tiempo corrió tras los paso de los jóvenes, se habían desviado hacia la montaña ¿por qué? Se temía lo peor. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a un pequeño claro allí se detuvo bruscamente.

Misao estaba sentada encima de la montaña de cuerpos inconscientes de los seis idiotas de aquella misma mañana, pero ¿dónde estaba su amiguito? La jovencita miró hacia donde él estaba y sonrió.

-Aoshi-sama ¿ha venido a buscarme?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó avanzando hasta ella.

-Pues parece ser que nos han visto salir del Aoiya y nos han seguido.

-¿Y Mudô?

-En teoría ha ido ha buscar ayuda, pero no hacía falta.

-¿Te ha dejado sola con ellos?- la miró incrédulo.

-Sí, le dije que fuera a buscar a la policía…

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres una inconsciente! ¡Podrían haberte hecho cualquier cosa!

-Aoshi-sama… sé cuidarme perfectamente.

Le tiró del brazo y la empotró bruscamente contra el árbol más cercano, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Crees que puedes defenderte de cualquier cosa?

-¡Ay! ¡Me hace daño!

-Pues imagina que más podría hacerte si quisiera.

Acababa de amenazarle pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan excitante la amenaza de Aoshi? Debería enfadarse por lo bruto que estaba siendo, le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo.

-Empieza a ser más responsable.

-Shinomori-san ¿qué está haciendo?- Seichiro y un policía le miraban cargados de curiosidad- parece que la esté atacando.

-¿Atacarme? ¡Qué tontería Sei-chan! Me he caído y me estaba ayudando ¿verdad, Aoshi-sama?

-Aa.

-Pues hubiese jurado que no tenía buenas intenciones- sonrió nervioso al ver la gelidez de la mirada de Aoshi- si todo está bien… yo… me voy a casa, ha-hasta mañana Mi-chan.

El joven se marchó a toda velocidad antes de que pudiera cruzársele un cable al ninja y decidiera hacer filetes con él, pero su felicidad acabó cuando le vio parado en mitad del camino, no sólo le había seguido si no que incluso le había adelantado, qué hombre más rápido.

-Te dije que no la perdieras de vista.

-Me amenazó con pegarme si no iba a por la policía.

-¿Haciendo caso a las amenazas de una niña?

-¡Misao no es una niña! Es una mujer y si no quiere verlo es su problema, además es bien capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

-Dame un solo motivo por que el que no deba darte una paliza.

-No tengo ninguna obligación de decirle nada, haga lo que le venga en gana.

Seichiro reemprendió su camino mostrando una increíble seguridad que en realidad no sentía, Aoshi se quedó parado sin saber como reaccionar, acababa de vacilarle un crío. Se quedó allí plantado hasta que llegó Misao y le sacó de su estupor.

-¿Qué hace aquí parado? Creía que iba al templo.

-Misao, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Claro ¿qué necesita?

-Tengo que regalar unas flores.

-¿A quién?

-A una mujer.

-Ah…-suspiró, mejor no haber preguntado, seguro que eran para Yuri- busque sus flores favoritas, eso es lo mejor.

-No sé cuales son ¿Cuáles te gustan a ti?

-Pues… las que me gustan a mi no son muy apropiadas, así que no creo que le sean útiles…- la miró esperando una respuesta- que pueda encontrar en una floristería me gustan las primulas, los girasoles, los tulipanes y las velloritas, pero las flores silvestres son las que más me gustan- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Flores silvestres, eso pegaba con su carácter, debería haberse dado cuenta… de pequeña siempre volvía cargada de flores del bosque y decía que eran tan bonitas que no podía dejarlas allí.

-Jejeje siento no serle de mucha utilidad…

-No, me has ayudado mucho, gracias.

-¿Ah? De nada- le miró sorprendida ¡acababa de darle las gracias!- hacen buena pareja…

-¿Mmm?

-Nikaido-san y usted.

Maldición… se había olvidado de aclarar que no eran pareja, ese era un buen momento para explicarle que no había nada entre ellos, pero la comadreja echó a correr diciendo que tenía algo que hacer para Okina dejando al ninja sólo en el bosque. No pudo acabar su cuestionario, sabía las flores pero no el resto ¿dónde conseguir la información? El amigo de Misao, no tenía nada que perder. Y a su encuentro fue, odiaba ir al mercado pero no le quedaba otra opción, por suerte para él era la hora del cierre y a penas había gente.

-Shinomori-san, si viene a amena…

-¿Cuál es el color favorito de Misao?

-¿Uh? ¿Es qué no lo sabe?- el ninja alzó una ceja- ella siempre dice "el color que más me gusta es el de los ojos de Aoshi-sama"- dijo imitando el modo de hablar de la kunoichi- así que ese es su favorito.

-Azul…

-Disculpe pero tengo mucha prisa… ¿por qué no le pregunta a ella?

-Oye.

Tarde… el muchacho se había marchado a toda prisa ¿qué demonios pasaba? ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades? Le estaban tomando a broma tanto Mudô como el lobo y encima se quedaba sin respuestas.

Ahora tenía tres opciones…

Opción uno interrogar a las dos chismosas del Aioya y que seguro conocían los gustos de Misao.

Opción dos interrogar al viejo loco que lo más probable es que muriera presa de un ataque de la risa al saber que no conocía los gustos de la muchacha y después, trataría de matarle por haberse atrevido a enamorarse de ella.

Opción tres ir directamente a la fuente, o lo que es lo mismo, preguntar a Misao directamente.

Tras una intensa discusión consigo mismo llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era preguntar a Okon y Omasu, así el viejo loco le dejaría vivir un poco más y Misao no se enteraría de nada ¿qué podía fallar? Era un excelente espía.

De camino al Aoiya trató de hacer memoria sobre cosas que decía la muchacha, como lo de las flores que debería haber recordado con facilidad, le gustaba beber té, hablar de todo lo que le pasase, no quería que el Oniwabanshu desapareciese nunca, también quería ser una buena Okashira, adoraba a Okina, le gustaba cocinar y seguramente viajar por que siempre le seguía, siempre pedía pastelillos castella con el té, el té… siempre era té verde, sería su favorito, una vez se pararon en un pueblo costero y había estado correteando en la orilla tratando de no mojarse los pies cuando rompían las olas... se había divertido mucho, seguro que eso le gustaba también.

Ciertamente tenía mucha información sobre ella la cuestión era si sería capaz de utilizarla a su favor, si tuviera que torturarla o asesinarla sí sabría pero con fines románticos… era un completo estúpido en ese campo.

A lo lejos vio a Misao acompañada de Hiko ¿qué hacían esos dos juntos y tomando el té? Parecían muy amigos, pero no recordaba que se llevasen tan bien como para tomar algo juntos contarse confidencias y reír a carcajadas…

No podía acercarse por que sabía que Hiko le detectaría si acortaba la distancia y eso levantaría las sospechas sobre que algo estaba ocurriendo y con Saito ya tenía suficiente tortura. Pero si era sincero se moría de curiosidad… ese hombre volvía locas a las mujeres con sólo mirarlas, la comadreja siempre había sido inmune a sus encantos, sólo esperaba que eso no hubiese cambiado y estuviesen juntos por mera casualidad.

Pero la cruel realidad era otra, en realidad Misao no tenía que hacer ningún encargo para Okina, había quedado con Hiko por que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con Aoshi y reían por que él había imitado la forma de actuar y hablar del cubo de hielo.

-Muy bien, lección uno, cuando tu querido ninja se ponga borde contigo ignórale, pero no pongas cara de perro apaleado, ignórale por completo, como si no existiera, que sepa que no puede hacer lo que le de la gana contigo, tienes sentimientos y su comportamiento te afecta, así que sé cruel y véngate.

-Pero Hiko-san…

-Mira, el cubo de hielo es un guerrero a él las relaciones sentimentales le quedan grandes, no es capaz de mantener una relación normal por que está acostumbrado a la soledad por eso sus reacciones son desmesuradas con las situaciones- bebió un poco de su té- A parte tú nunca le has llevado la contraria, pareces su mascota, le sigues fielmente, por eso en cuanto te has impuesto un poco ha saltado del modo que lo haría si le hubieses traicionado ¿comprendes?

-Sí… pero yo no quiero que se enfade.

-No seas tonta, ya te dije que tu eres la Okashira puedes hacer lo que te de la gana sin dar explicaciones a nadie, aprovéchalo ¿quieres conquistarle, no?- ella asintió- pues no hay nada mejor que ponerle las cosas difíciles, cuando crea que puede perderte se espabilará, ya lo verás.

Hiko continuó aconsejando a la comadreja pero ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? A ella no parecía preocuparle demasiado… por su parte Aoshi seguía intentando escuchar algo pero estaba demasiado lejos y la verdad, empezaba a molestarle no saber que pretendía el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hiko se ha puesto a aconsejar a Misao sobre como comportarse con el ninja pero ¿es una buena idea hacerle caso? ¿Sus intenciones son buenas? Y sobre todo ¿podrá la comadreja ignorar a Aoshi? Y Aoshi ¿logrará la información necesaria interrogando a Omasu y a Okon?

***********************************************************

**Bruja: **es que no está atento, está demasiado embobado mirando otras cosas jajajaja, a ver si se aplica y logra descubrir todo lo necesario y sobrevivir. Seguro que si Saito hubiese podido publicarlo en el periódico lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, todo por fastidiar al hielito jejeje. Un besazo amiga.

**Kunoichi Karla: **seguro que el lobo en el fondo (muy en el fondo) les aprecia y por eso quiere juntarles, sólo hace falta que el ninja se nos centre y se espabile por que si no alguien se la robará jajaja. Un beso amiga.

**Lorena: **alguien tenía que encargarse espabilarle y quien mejor que el lobo para enseñarle las diferencias entre la ninja y la mujer que es Misao por que este hombre se nos olvida de que es una mujer. Un beso.

**Okashira Janet: **jajaja ha decidido cambiar a Seichiro por Okon y Omasu veremos si consigue algo o sólo logra que ellas le cuenten todo a Misao jajaja. Saito parece el tipo de persona a la que le gusta hacer pancartas cuando va a hacer algo que le entusiasma. Un beso.

**Juengrey: **jejeje pues aquí tienes la continuación, un beso, gracias por leer.

**Misao91:** si es que es un desastre no presta la atención suficiente y por eso ahora ha acabado haciéndole caso a Saito para conseguir algo que ya tiene, con lo fácil que sería decirle a Misao directamente lo que siente, que ganas de complicarse la existencia jajajaja, pero si no fuera así no sería divertido ¿no? Yo también creo que la seriedad le va mejor. Ya se verá que pasará con Yuri y Seichiro, hacen buena pareja la verdad jejeje. Un beso.


	10. Cuando te ponen a prueba

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 10.- Cuando te ponen a prueba**

Primera hora de la mañana, era el día libre de las chismosas así que nada más desayunar las delicias preparadas por Misao salió a buscarlas. Su principal problema era como sacarles el tema y que no pensasen cosas raras…

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

-¡Aoshi-san!- Okon se sobresaltó con su aparición- yo… lo siento tengo mucha prisa.

-Y yo también, lo siento Aoshi-san.

Ambas se levantaron y huyeron, al parecer aún le tenían algo de miedo, no llevaba sus kodachi podrían haberse ahorrado la huida. Nunca entendería a esas dos. Empezaba mal ¿y ahora qué? No pensaba ir a ver a Okina y Misao estaba trabajando… volvía a tener una sola opción, preguntar a Mudô. Eso sí, antes de salir en su busca cogería sus kodachi.

Tenía localizada la verdulería y hasta allí fue sin perder más tiempo, pero el joven no estaba allí, por suerte si estaba su padre que gustosamente le reveló el paradero del muchacho. No tenía que ir muy lejos para encontrarle, estaba en el Shirobeko. Esquivó a Sae que tenía intención de reclamarle por haberle tratado de mensajera y se plantó frente a Mudô

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Po-por qué?

-No voy a hacerte nada, ven conmigo.

Dejó el dinero de la consumición de Seichiro sobre la mesa y finalmente este accedió a seguirle, le dirigió a la pequeña área boscosa cercana obligándole a internarse en el bosque para quedar lejos de los oídos ajenos.

-Quiero información.

-¿Qué… tipo de información?- tragó saliva nervioso.

-Sobre Misao.

-No voy a decirle nada- suspiró clavando su mirada en el suelo- pregúntele a ella, eso sería más sencillo.

Desenvainó su kodachi sin pensar presionándola contra el brazo derecho del más joven que se alarmó al sentir el frío acero rozar su piel, alzó su mirada asustada clavándola en la helada del ninja, viendo claramente aquellos ojos inexpresivos y distantes sin rastro de emociones y no pudo hacer más que rezar todo lo que sabía para que no le triturase ni le usase de alimento para animales salvajes.

-Hagamos un trato- enfundó de nuevo su kodachi- tú me dices lo que quiero saber y yo me tomo el tiempo de conocerte- el joven suspiró aliviado.

-¿Y me dejaría casarme con Mi-chan?

-No tientes tu suerte.

-Está bien… ¿Qué quiere saber en concreto?

-Quiero llevarla de viaje y regalarle algo- mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva.

-Le gustan las cosas sencillas, puede llevarla a donde sea siempre que vaya con ella, es muy sociable y en seguida entabla conversación con quien sea, le encanta la tempura de verduras y los dulces como los bollos de crema y los castella para tomar el té…- suspiró- su té favorito es el verde y siempre le pone miel para endulzarlo y el zumo de frutas que prepara Omasu-san le vuelve loca. No necesita comprar nada, si le da flores de las que se encuentran por aquí y le sonríe le hará la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo que más le gusta es estar a su lado.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó molesto- ¿siempre es tan desconfiado?

-Está bien, gracias. Pásate un día por el Aoiya.

Aoshi volvió sobre sus pasos dejando a Seichiro lleno de preguntas ¿a qué venía la demanda de información sobre Misao? Él debería conocerla a la perfección la había criado y vivía bajo su mismo techo, además ¿por qué le preguntaba a él? Era más fácil preguntarle a ella o a la gente del Aoiya… y ahora que lo pensaba ¿para qué demonios tenía que ir al Aoiya? Suspiró frustrado, de verdad que era incapaz de comprender a ese hombre… se frotó el brazo donde había estado la kodachi y después inició su camino de vuelta al Shirobeko recuperando poco a poco la calma.

El ex-Okashira se dirigió con decisión hacia la comisaría, quería quitarse de encima cuanto antes el asunto con Saito, si bien parecía que podría sacarle provecho a sus paranoias se le hacía molesto e incomodo que el lobo supiese de sus sentimientos por la pequeña Okashira, él era un hombre que ocultaba sus emociones, era ninja por ello sus impulsos se veían reducidos a la nada, para eso había entrenado duramente durante tantísimo tiempo, pero ese maldito hombre…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la comisaría tomando aire para lograr mantener la calma que parecía querer escaparse de su cuerpo. Entró con decisión sin ceremonias hacia los oficiales que le miraban curiosos, recorrió el pasillo hasta toparse con Cho que le señaló la sala donde había estado el otro día y allí dirigió sus pasos.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, lo más seguro era que ya le estuviese esperando, clavó su vista en la pancarta y suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, no era la misma del día anterior, esta vez ponía **"¿CUÁNTO SABES SOBRE LA COMADREJA? EL EXAMEN DEFINITIVO PARA SABER SI ERES IDIOTA". **Nuevamente sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí, lástima que supiera que no podría hacerlo, seguro que el lobo con su cínica sonrisa se vengaba de un modo nada beneficioso para él.

-Bienvenido cubo de hielo- sonrió satisfecho- anda siéntate.

-Ahórrate esas estupideces que cuelgas-gruñó sentándose frente al policía.

-Así es más divertido y ahora…- plantó un papel, un pincel y un tintero frente a él- contesta esas preguntas sobre la comadreja, tienes una hora.

Un tic asaltó al Oni, la hoja tenía diez preguntas debajo de cada una un espacio en blanco para escribir la respuesta ¿cuan veraz era eso? ¿Cómo sabría el lobo si acertaba o se equivocaba? Tomó el pincel y empezó a escribir esperando no equivocarse en nada.

_1.- Color favorito_

_**Aoshi: azul**_

_**Correcta: el color de los ojos de Aoshi-sama.**_

_2.- Flores favoritas_

_**Aoshi: las flores silvestres**_

_**Correcta: las flores silvestres, sobre todo las velloritas**_

_3.- Comida favorita_

_**Aoshi: los pastelillos castella**_

_**Correcta: la tempura de verduras, mis dulces favoritos son los bollos de crema y para el té los pastelillos castella.**_

_4.- Bebida preferida_

_**Aoshi: el té verde**_

_**Correcta: el zumo de frutas que prepara Omasu-chan**_

_5.- Té favorito_

_**Aoshi: el té verde**_

_**Correcta: el té verde con un poco de miel**_

_6.- Festividad preferida_

_**Aoshi: Año Nuevo**_

_**Correcta: Tanabata, es tan romántico…**_

_7.- Lugar favorito_

_**Aoshi: el cerezo del Aoiya**_

_**Correcta: el cerezo del patio del Aoiya**_

_8.- Lo que más le gusta hacer_

_**Aoshi: hablar**_

_**Correcta: estar junto a Aoshi-sama**_

_9.- Viaje ideal_

_**Aoshi: algún lugar cercano al mar**_

_**Correcta: donde sea si puedo ir con Aoshi-sama**_

_10.- Su sueño para el futuro_

_**Aoshi: preservar el Oniwabanshu**_

_**Correcta: que algún día Aoshi-sama sonría de corazón**_

El lobo alzó una ceja y bufó derrotado ese hombre sería muy inteligente y todo lo que le diera la gana pero desde luego descubriendo cosas sobre la comadreja era el peor del mundo seguro que aunque colgase una pancarta poniendo lo que le gusta no se enteraba.

-Has suspendido, sólo has acertado tres y dos a medias.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Por esto- le entregó una hoja de papel con las mismas preguntas contestadas por Misao- se lo pregunté directamente a la interesada, apuesto… a qué ella contestaría a la perfección las preguntas relacionadas contigo.

Leyó atento las respuestas, era lo mismo que le había dicho Seichiro…

-Cuando una mujer te dice "mi color favorito es el de los ojos del cubo de hielo" es ese en concreto no el azul del mar, ni el azul del cielo, ni otro tipo de azul, el azul en general no vale.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Mira cubo de hielo, tienes suerte de que tu niña hable sin parar y te cuente cualquier tontería que pase por su cabeza, te da toda la información que necesitas, sólo tienes que escucharle- encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en su silla- además ella se conforma con que la dejes estar a tu lado.

-Sí la escucho.

-¿En serio? Pues no lo parece.

-…

-Te la vas a llevar de viaje. Unos conocidos tienen un hostal con baños termales, les pediré que lo reserven, tienes tres días para convencerla- sonrió con malicia- y hazte un favor a ti mismo, que no se entere el viejo o te usará como saco de arena.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm- le miró sin mucho interés dando una calada a su cigarro- es una buena oportunidad para que te fijes en lo importante.

-¿Y tu que ganas con eso?

-Cuando estés allí cógela de la mano, llévala a ver lugares bonitos, invítala a comer, ved juntos una puesta de sol, cosas de esas.

-No me has contestado.

-Es simple, si la comadreja está de buen humor rinde mejor y sus informes son más completos, cuando la deprimes sus informes parecen telegramas escritos por Cho y así no me sirve.

-Misao no es un juguete- dijo incorporándose el ninja- no la uses para tu propia diversión.

-Shinomori, no eres el más indicado para decirme eso, tu juegas con ella. Y ahora lárgate, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Si le ha…

-Ahórrate las amenazas, no me das ningún miedo. Venga, tienes que convencerla de que te acompañe, deja de perder el tiempo.

Saito se marchó en dirección a su despacho dejado a Aoshi plantado en medio de aquella sala, finalmente se resignó y regresó a su hogar a planear como llevarse a Misao de viaje sin que Okina le incordiase.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada os pido perdón, voy con retraso con todas mis historias, pero para seros sincera esta no ha sido mi mejor semana, no he tenido ni los ánimos ni las ganas de hacer nada, pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta y poniéndome al día.

Dejando a un lado todo eso pasemos al capítulo. A Aoshi se le torció el plan de preguntar a las mujeres del Aoiya y como no podía ser de otro modo ha tenido que preguntarle a su mayor rival. Aunque Seichiro le ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba parece que su cerebro ha guardado sólo lo que le interesaba, si es que es un autentico desastre… El nuevo plan de Saito consiste en llevarla a un balneario ¿será un viaje trampa? ¿Okina se enterará y usará a Aoshi de saco de boxeo? ¿Qué se inventará para llevarla sin levantar sospechas? Y sobre todo ¿sabrá aprovechar la situación?

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!

*************************************************

**Lorena: **totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Misao necesita rebelarse un poco y dejar de ser tan servicial con él, que aprenda que no la tiene segura y que algún día puede perderla por andar haciendo el tonto por ahí, al menos ahora si la ve como a una adulta. Un beso.

**Okashira Janet:** ¡Hola! Bueno una cosa es lo que el planea y otra lo que el destino le da para torturarle y como no podía ser de otra manera, pues tenía que preguntarle a Seichiro para comprobar como de fuerte es su rival en el amor, de momento la amenaza ha sido suavecita, pero la cosa no quedará ahí, ya verás jejeje. Un besazo.

**Gabyhyatt:** aunque complique las cosas tiene razón Misao necesita ignorar un poquito a Aoshi, está demasiado pendiente de él. Un beso.

**Bruja: **¡Buenas! No le serviría de nada torturar a Misao, lo que tiene que hacer es hacerle mimitos. Hiko es un duro competidor, tan atractivo y con esa sonrisa profident jajaja, a ver si no se nos lía Aoshi que entre el sueño con Misao y Saito y Seichiro creo que empieza a ver fantasmas por todos lados. Un besazo amiga.

**Junengrey: **aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo con un poco de retraso, que lo disfrutes. Un beso.


	11. Con los viajes extraños I

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 11.- Con los viajes extraños I**

A primera hora de la mañana llegaron a la estación de tren de Kyoto, cual de los dos estaba más nervioso era imposible de determinar. Misao lucía una yukata azul con mariposas y unas geta y él llevaba uno de sus trajes occidentales que tan bien le quedaban.

Misao fue fácil de convencer, el problema fue Okina que se puso a la defensiva nada más saber que se la llevaba una semana fuera, evidentemente no podía llevársela sin más, así que optó por decirle que Saito le había encargado espiar a los dueños del balneario, pero el viejo seguía sin entender por que se llevaba a Misao en vez de a Okon u Omasu que eran más mayores y tenían mucha más experiencia, por lo que se limitó a contestarle que ella no le tenía miedo y necesitaba trabajar con alguien que le tuviera confianza dando por finalizado el tema diciéndole "yo no cuestiono tus decisiones, no cuestiones tu las mías".

Cuando el tren llegó subieron y unos diez minutos más tarde la máquina inició su recorrido en dirección a Tottori, el viaje duraba cuatro largas horas, una buena oportunidad para hablar, si es que reencontraba sus tontas palabras que desaparecían siempre en el momento más inoportuno, y como era habitual era ella la que acababa hablando, tras dos horas de monologo forzoso y de picar alguna cosa que había preparado la noche anterior acabó quedándose dormida por el vaivén del tren y él mirándola con cara de idiota.

En la estación de Tottori les esperaba un elegante carro que les llevaría al balneario, el cochero subió sus equipajes y los aseguró en el techo, una vez se hubieron acomodado ambos ninjas en el interior el carro se puso en marcha.

Habían imaginado que sería un pequeño hostal junto a unos baños termales, pero Kami aquello era igual de grande que el Aoiya y lo tenían sólo para ellos. Cinco hombres y cinco mujeres les esperaban en la puerta, todos les dedicaron una profunda reverencia.

-Bienvenidos- la más joven se les acercó- esperamos que disfruten de su estancia en nuestro humilde hostal.

-Ah… gracias.

-Acompáñenme, les enseñaré las instalaciones. Mi nombre es Morita Ibuki.

-Él es Shinomori Aoshi y yo Makimachi Misao.

Recorrieron la planta inferior, los jardines y finalmente les llevó hasta la planta superior donde les indicó cual era su habitación, una habitación de matrimonio con un único futón, cuando lo habitual era que hubiesen dos, todas las comodidades posibles y un baño privado. Les dejó a solas para que se instalasen.

-Sólo hay un futón…- apuntó la obviedad Misao.

-_"Eso ya lo veo. Maldito Saito ¿este era tu plan?"_- acomodó su morral junto al armario- pediré otro futón si quieres.

-Ah… no es necesario.

Una vez ordenadas sus cosas en la habitación bajaron dispuestos a preguntar que se podía hacer por aquella ciudad, las cosas más tradicionales, los puntos de interés… ese tipo de cosas. Ibuki, les propuso, bueno, más bien les impuso, hacer una visita turística por la ciudad, primera parada, el templo de la ciudad, con lo que le gustaban a Aoshi los templos y a juzgar por su expresión aquel le había fascinado.

-Préstenme atención, por favor- los dos ninjas la miraron con curiosidad-. Debo hacerles una advertencia, según una leyenda de este lugar hay que recorrer el patio del templo de la mano de una persona y hacerle una plegaria a Buda, quien se atreva a caminar solo… tendrá una vida sin amor y morirá en la más absoluta soledad.

A Misao la recorrió un escalofrío, ella no quería eso, quería tener una vida de color rosa llena de amor y florecillas junto a su Aoshi-sama y nada de morir sola y abandonada como un trasto viejo e inservible. Él alzó una ceja ante semejante superstición ridícula. Le miró con sus grandes ojos vidriosos. Misao si era un poco inocente en ese sentido, por su mirada era evidente que se lo había creído de principio a fin. Le tendió la mano haciendo que sus ojos centellearan de la emoción. De la mano hicieron el recorrido indicado por Ibuki que se quedó fuera esperando.

Una vez cumplidos los objetivos de la visita, era el momento de tomarse un descansito en una casa de té, pero al parecer por allí no se podía hacer nada de un modo convencional. Antes de poder pedir lo que les apetecía tenía que hacer una cata de té e identificarlos correctamente, si fallaban tenían que contestar una pregunta que les formularía la anciana dueña del recinto ¿qué tipo de pregunta? Estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

Les pusieron seis vasitos de té a cada uno, no debería suponer un gran reto para ninguno de los dos, Misao se pasaba media vida en herbolarios buscando nuevas variedades de té para él, y Aoshi nunca rechazaba un buen té. Tras probarlos los emparejaron con la variedad que creyeron correcta, la hora del veredicto llegó.

-Ha fallado dos- le dijo la ancianita a Misao- por lo que tendrá que contestar dos preguntas.

-¡Mecachis!- se quejó haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de su acompañante? ¿Cuántos hijos quiere tener?

-¿Ah?- se puso completamente roja- p-p-pues… lo que más me gusta de Aoshi-sama es que… esto… que es fuerte y valiente y se puede confiar en él- desvió su mirada hacia la pared totalmente avergonzada- y lo otro… pues la verdad… no lo he pensado nunca.

-¡Que mona! Nos ha salido tímida- Ibuki abrazó con fuerza a Misao.

-Usted ha fallado tres- se limitó a alzar una ceja, la anciana carraspeó y formuló sus tres preguntas- ¿Qué parte del cuerpo de la señorita le gusta más? ¿Va a serle fiel? ¿Qué le hizo enamorarse de ella?

Las mentes de ambos ninjas se cortocircuitaron. La comadreja agradeció a Kami, a Buda y a todo lo que le ocurrió por el hecho de que Ibuki la continuase abrazando por que si no estaba segura que se hubiera caído de morros al suelo, ya se imaginaba las respuestas "ninguna, no tengo por que y no estoy enamorado, sólo es mi protegida". El cubo de hielo que aún no se recuperaba de la 'confesión' de Misao que encima le preguntaban semejantes cosas ¿y ahora que hacía? No podía contestar a eso delante de esas dos lunáticas, tenía que ser algo romántico no una confesión de taberna.

Las tres mujeres le miraron curiosas, se había quedado helado, y entonces reaccionó. Se puso en pie de golpe, cogió la mano de Misao y de un suave tirón la puso en pie, se calzaron y salieron como si les persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Su guía turística salió a toda prisa tras ellos, Aoshi se había enfadado y su enfado estaba a punto de aumentar.

-Antes de volver tienen que participar en un pequeño juego, tienen que buscar una tablilla.

-¿Para qué?- gruñó el ninja.

-E-es un pequeño secreto, más tarde lo sabrán.

Después del recorrido por el templo y el momento surrealista de la casa de té, ahora les hacían buscar una tablilla con algo escrito que a saber para qué rayos servía. Se separaron para cubrir más terreno. Buscaron durante casi una hora, ya estaban a punto de rendirse cuando la comadreja sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hasta Aoshi.

-¡La encontré!

-Perfecto vámonos de aquí.

Aoshi empezó a caminar pero ella no se movió, se detuvo lanzándole una pregunta silenciosa.

-Tiene usted mucho morro… yo he tenido que contestar a esas preguntas y usted se ha escapado…

-_"Bien Aoshi, esta es tu oportunidad"_- la miró intensamente- no es algo para contestarle a unas desconocidas.

-Ya pero…

-No eres un trozo de carne, no te trates a ti misma así.

¿Cómo podía elegir una parte del cuerpo de Misao? Adoraba cada recoveco de esa blanca y suave piel incluso esas partes descuidadas como sus rodillas siempre con algún moratón o rasguño por los entrenamientos.

Ibuki les preguntó si querían volver ya y no se lo pensaron dos veces y ¿qué mejor que un buen baño para recuperar todas sus energías y olvidar ciertas cosillas? Sin perder ni un segundo Misao recogió su yukata y sus cosas para el baño y bajó canturreando feliz hasta los baños.

Tras desnudarse en el cambiador salió a la zona del baño, le extrañó ver un biombo en mitad del lugar, prefirió no darle más importancia se acomodó en una de las banquetas y empezó a lavarse, cuando acabó se metió en las aguas termales ¡Kami! Aquello era media vida, que bien se estaba. Su oído la avisó de que no estaba sola, se giró y… ¡Aoshi estaba allí parado!

El ninja se quedó petrificado ¡Oh, Kami! Volvió atrás, pero fue inútil, habían bloqueado la puerta desde fuera ¿acaso Saito quería poner a prueba su autocontrol? Seguro que lo de encerrarles en los baños también había sido idea suya el muy… Las sospechas del cubo de hielo eran acertadas, el lobo le había dicho a la dueña que eran un poco tímidos y que si veían que los baños eran mixtos huirían y que eso era absurdo por que estaban prometidos.

Lo mejor sería meterse en el agua, si quedaban espalda contra espalda quizás sería un poco menos violento, suerte de las toallas, en varios sentidos.

-Siento que haya pasado esto.

-Aoshi-sama es usted muy inocente…- dijo tratando de contener una risita.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que viniendo de Saito debió imaginarse que haría algo así, mire que a ese hombre le gusta fastidiar a todo el mundo… seguro que se está muriendo de la risa en algún rincón de Kyoto…

-Tienes razón.

-Se está nublando… parece que va a llover.

Bajo el agua sus manos se encontraron y pese al primer impulso tímido de apartarlas mantuvieron aquel leve contacto tan agradable, Misao bajó su mirada avergonzada aún sabiendo que él no podía ver que estaba completamente roja.

-Creo que debería salir ya… se me están arrugando los dedos jejeje. No quiero acabar arrugada como Okina.

-Yo me quedo un rato más.

La comadreja se marchó, cuando la supo fuera se sumergió en el agua, si seguía así moriría siendo joven. En el momento que empezó a marearse supo que era hora de salir de ahí.

Regresó a la habitación una vez vestido, ella estaba allí arreglándose su larguísima cabellera, guardo sus cosas y tendió la toalla en la cuerda del ventanal. Una fuerte tormenta se desató sobre el lugar. Misao tenía miedo de los truenos ¡era su oportunidad! Se giró a mirarla, seguro que estaría intentando disimularlo, y… ¿eh? estaba la mar de feliz extendiendo el futón como si nada… ¿Cuándo había dejado de tener miedo? ¡Estúpido karma!

Ella se acostó mientras él escribía algo, y aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando la verdad es que estaba tan a gusto en el futón que no se movió. Rato después él ocupó su lugar junto a ella y apagó la llama de la vela que alumbraba la estancia. La tormenta había empeorado y ella seguía sin dar señales de asustarse.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Ah? Hace años que dejaron de darme miedo los truenos.

De lo que Misao no se había dado cuenta era de la maravillosa oportunidad de pasar toda la noche abrazada al hombre de sus sueños.

-¿Por qué me ha invitado a venir?- él alzó una ceja en la oscuridad- Debería haber traído a Nikaido-san.

Ahí estaba, una nueva oportunidad para aclarar que Yuri y él no tenían nada, era simple, sólo tenía que decir "Yuri era una Oniwabanshu" pero eso sonaba frívolo incluso para él.

-Es un sitio muy bonito- suspiró acurrucándose en el futón- me encantaría volver algún día.

Aoshi deslizó su mano para atrapar la cintura femenina y la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo con total claridad las deliciosas curvas del cuerpo de Misao, acarició su espalda con sensualidad. Misao se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un suspiro, alzó su rostro para mirarle, sus labios estaban a escasa distancia y sus respiraciones chocaban entre si. Sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y podría besar los dulces labios de la Okashira.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué hacía ahora? Por Kami… nunca había visto a Aoshi en una actitud tan… ¿cariñosa? ¿Cercana? ¡Tan anti-Aoshi! Sin saber por que su delgado brazo rodeó la cintura de su tutor. Estaba a punto de volverse loca, ella no quería hacer eso… ¡qué demonios! ¡Claro que quería! Pero no lo había planeado, su cuerpo se había movido solo.

No había que ser un genio para notar que la había puesto nerviosa, normal, eso se podía considerar acoso, aunque viniendo de ella seguro que ni se planteaba algo así. No podía seguir, ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, tenía que tranquilizarla.

-Duerme, pequeña.

Ella le sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del ninja. A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba se quedó dormida rápidamente.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Al parecer el viaje era una pequeña trampa de Saito para espabilar a Aoshi y la pobre Misao está en medio jajajaja. Esperemos que le sirva de algo o al menos que no acabe volviéndosenos loco de remate ¿qué más pruebas absurdas tendrán que pasar? ¿Logrará seguir conteniéndose? ¿Llegará a confesarle a Misao lo que siente?

******************************************

**Lorena: **si hubiera acertado no hubiese sido divertido ¿no? Misao le seguiría al fin del mundo y no le ha puesto impedimentos. Aún le quedan muchas aventuras y desventuras en los baños, ya verás jejejeje. Un beso.

**Okashira Janet:** jajajaja mira que es un desastre integral, pero así es más divertido para nosotras. Misao andaba perdida por el Aoiya o algo, la verdad no vi hueco para meterla entre el lobo y el cubo de hielo. Pues Saito acabó haciendo de profesor por puro azar, hice un sorteo para ver si ponía a Hiko o a Saito y el ganador fue Saito, así que le toca trabajar en pos de la felicidad de los ninjas. En el próximo más encuentros curiosos entre nuestra parejita. El Okina de mi fic no va a ser tan fastidioso como el de Bruja, así que tranquila jajajaja. Un besazo.

**Bruja:** jajaja me alegro de que te hayas reído con el examen, fue divertido planear las preguntas que iba a poner. Hacer de policía psicótico debe ser mu cansao, algún entretenimiento tiene que buscar, y fastidiar a esos dos es de lo más cómico, la medicina ideal para el lobo jajajaja. Un besazo amiga, espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor.

**Junengrey:** ale, la continuación jajajaja. Que la disfrutes, un beso.


	12. Con los viajes extraños II

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 12.- Con los viajes extraños II**

Su viaje estaba siendo de lo más surrealista, todo aquello parecía sacado de la mente calenturienta de Okina. Tras un nutritivo desayuno y pensar qué podían hacer para pasar el día, la incombustible Morita Ibuki llegó dispuesta a torturarles un poco más.

-Muy buenos días- les dedicó una reverencia- hoy les llevaré al estanque de los deseos, es un lugar precioso, seguro que a la señorita le fascinará.

-¡Un estanque!- exclamó emocionada.

Si a Misao le hacía ilusión él no podía negarse, asintió a la suplica silenciosa de la comadreja y se pusieron en camino, aquel estanque estaba prácticamente a las afueras tuvieron que caminar durante más de una hora. Las dos muchachas no pararon de hablar durante todo el camino y aunque intentaron que participase en la conversación lo máximo que llegó a hacer fue asentir y decir algún "aa", el rey de la fiesta, vamos.

Los ojos de la Okashira centellearon frente a aquel lugar, la palabra "fascinar" que había usado Ibuki se quedaba corta, de hecho habría que inventar un término nuevo sólo para ella. La 'guía turística' sonrió primera parte de la misión cumplida, ahora sólo faltaba la segunda que prometía ser todo un reto.

-Este lugar también tiene una leyenda detrás- los ninjas la miraron, Aoshi desesperado y Misao deseando que no fuese nada extraño- cuenta la leyenda que hay que besarse si se quiere tener un matrimonio feliz en el futuro, si no el matrimonio estará marcado por la infidelidad y la miseria- hizo un puchero para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

¡Oh Kami! Eso ya era exagerado ¿qué sería lo siguiente? ¿"Tiene que acostarse con ella para tener futuro"? Miró a la Okashira, que ingenuidad… había vuelto a tragarse esa tontería, sopesó la situación con detenimiento ella quería una vida feliz y le amaba, él la amaba y se moría por besarla… no podía ser tan malo ¿no?

Con su mano levantó el rostro sonrojado de Misao, no iba a echarse atrás, se inclinó sobre ella.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró contra sus labios.

Obedeció a su tutor, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer escapar. Rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos y la atrajo con suavidad juntando sus labios con los de ella. No era la primera vez que se besaban pero esa vez no era producto de una travesura de Misao, esa vez había tomado él la iniciativa, con algo de ayuda, por que así lo deseaba. El leve contacto pronto se le hizo insuficiente, acarició los labios de Misao con su lengua haciendo que los entreabriera y se adentró en la profundidades de esa boca que tanto deseaba explorándola con total dedicación, los delgados brazos de la ninja se enredaron en su cuello sin poder evitar ese gesto la pegó aún más a su cuerpo sintiendo que el deseo de poseerla le consumía con ferocidad, la falta de oxigeno le obligó a separarse de ella y con ello recapacito sobre su actitud y la dejó libre.

Ibuki se había alejado abrumada por el espectáculo, según le había dicho Saito lo más probable es que pasaran horas hasta que uno de los dos se decidiese y que cuando lo hicieran más que un beso parecería un choque accidental, eso la había dejado fuera de juego.

Cuando Aoshi la soltó sintió que sus piernas fallaban por lo que se dejó caer sobre el banco de piedra apartando la mirada tan roja que podría competir con un tomate. En el momento en que su cerebro volvió a funcionar cayó en la cuenta, le había besado para tener un matrimonio feliz con su amada Yuri, suspiró sintiendo que su cruel certeza le hacía trizas el corazón, al menos había cumplido uno de sus sueños, besar a su Aoshi-sama y de que manera, lástima de esa sensación de necesitar mucho más que ese beso.

Una vez recuperados de la 'tradición' buscaron a Ibuki, pero no había ni rastro de ella, así pues sin más que hacer por allí fueron a un pequeño restaurante a comer y después volvieron al hostal. Se bañaron, esa vez por separado, y después de la deliciosa cena se fueron a la habitación a descansar.

A Misao el futón le parecía repentinamente demasiado pequeño, tenía miedo de rozar a Aoshi y que aquella sensación de necesidad volviera a atraparla, pero él tenía un plan diferente, la apresó en un calido abrazo, cuando volvieran al Aoiya le iba a costar horrores conciliar el sueño sin tenerla a su lado.

-Aoshi-sama…

-Duerme, mi pequeña.

Fácil de decir, pero cómo podía dormir si lo único que deseaba era que volviera a besarla como en el estanque, que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, lo que fuera pero que la quisiera. Los labios del ex-Okashira se posaron en su frente y aunque deseaba llegar más allá se contuvo imaginando que Okina estaba al lado, así no se le iría la mano, de estar allí realmente ahora mismo tendría un Tong far en el cuello.

Aquella noche Aoshi durmió profundamente, no dormía así desde que era un crío, sin soltar en ningún momento el cuerpecito de Misao, ella en cambio no pudo dormir pero ya que él dormía como un tronco aprovecho para abrazarle con fuerza, acariciar su espalda, su rostro y observarle maravillada toda la noche.

La mañana llegó, Misao dudó durante mucho rato que ropa ponerse, algo nada habitual en ella, dejó a una lado su cómodo hakama y se puso una yukata blanca con flores de cerezo. Cuando bajó empezó su nueva aventura, la aliada de Saito en aquel lugar no iba a tener piedad aunque Misao tuviera unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo. Los llevó hasta el cauce de un riachuelo, sonrió nerviosa y les encomendó su misión.

-Hoy tendrán que buscar una nueva tablilla, pero esta vez deben ir de la mano, si se sueltan perderán la recompensa.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer cosas así?

La pregunta inocente de Misao había dado en el clavo, él se preguntaba lo mismo aunque ya imaginaba de quien era la mano que movía los hilos, Saito Hajime el maldito lobo de Mibu. Ibuki les sonrió con inocencia como si no supiese de lo que hablaban, tenía que salir del paso sin ser descubierta.

-Son los designios de Buda, son nuestras tradiciones.

-Ya entiendo…- pronunció no muy convencida.

-Es ridículo- murmuró Aoshi sin darse cuenta.

Ella le miró con curiosidad, también le parecía raro todo aquello pero quería saber para que servían las tablillas que iban recogiendo, tendría que resignarse a no poder saciar su curiosidad. Por su parte Aoshi no iba a dejar que la comadreja se desilusionara, sabía que le encantaba hacer la cabra y esos juegos de buscar cosas, tenía el consuelo de que nadie en el Aoiya iba a enterarse de nada de eso, así que… ¿por qué no? Se adueñó de la mano de la ninja arrastrándola a la búsqueda de la tablilla perdida.

-Estate atenta.

-¡Sí!

No podía ser tan difícil encontrarla, no había arbustos y los árboles eran demasiado altos para que una persona normal trepara para esconder algo, lo que dejaba como escondites validos las piedras del lecho del riachuelo y las pequeñas áreas de hierba más altas. El ir de la mano y la yukata de Misao entorpecían sus movimientos a pesar de la agilidad de ambos, tenían que ir muy juntos y tanto roce empezaba a volverle loco.

¡Ahí estaba! La vio junto a la piedra más grande del riachuelo, había sido demasiado fácil y debió haberlo pensado antes de llevar a la ninja hasta allí, tendría que haber pensado en las geta, en lo complicado que era caminar por un terreno tan irregular con una yukata y sobre todo en el resbaladizo musgo, lastima que no hubiera pensado ¿resultado? Aoshi en el agua manteniendo en el aire el ligero peso de Misao evitando que se mojase.

-Lo siento mucho Aoshi-sama, tendría que haberme puesto el hakama.

-No te disculpes.

-Pero si no llevase la yukata no se habría…

-Agárrate no vayas a caerte.

Sin soltarse de la mano se abrazó al cuello de Aoshi que se levantó ágilmente del agua sujetándola de la cintura. La llevó hasta la orilla recogiendo la tablilla y con su ligera y preciada carga llegó hasta donde Ibuki les esperaba.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con una frialdad mayor a la habitual.

-A-ah… n-no, nada ma-más…

Le había cabreado, caerse al riachuelo no le había gustado nada, aunque la comadreja se veía la mar de tranquila en brazos de aquel hombretón ella estaba muerta de miedo parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. A pesar de los planes preparados para aquel día decidió dejarles pasar una jornada normal haciendo antes una parada en el hostal para que el ninja pudiera cambiarse la ropa empapada.

Una visita por el barrio comercial donde Misao se encargó de comprar regalos para todos los del Aoiya, Seichiro e incluso para Yuri, Saito y Chô, vaya que había pensado en todos. Se alejó disimuladamente para hacer una compra secreta, había visto algo ideal para su Aoshi-sama y claro no podía dejar que lo viera antes de tiempo. La sonrisa traviesa que tenía al volver delató que escondía algo, pero viniendo de ella seguro que era alguna cosa de la que no debía preocuparse.

Algunos de los trabajadores del hostal pasaron a recoger sus compras para llevárselas. El resto de la tarde los dejaron campar a sus anchas, por lo que Aoshi propuso volver a aquel riachuelo, alejado de tantísima gente, para relajarse y como no podía ser de otra manera accedió encantada. Se tumbaron en la hierba disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad de aquel pequeño momento de soledad.

La comadreja se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Aoshi-sama ¿se lo está pasando bien?

-Aa.

-¡Qué bien! Con tantas cosas extrañas creía que se enfadaría.

Retiró con delicadeza algunos de los mechones rebeldes de Misao y la dejó acomodarse en su pecho donde acabó durmiéndose. Acarició su mejilla con ternura, aquella muchachita tan fascinante, la combinación perfecta de madurez e inocencia, fuerza y fragilidad, independencia y necesidad de ser protegida. La quería tener siempre a su lado costase lo que costase.

Sonrió y sin poder remediarlo hizo una confesión que no llegaría a escuchar al estar dormida.

-Te amo mi pequeña Misao.

Mientras tanto en el barrio comercial de Kyoto Yuri paseaba sonriente buscando a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Nikaido-san! ¿Vienes a comprar verduras?

-En realidad iba al Aoiya pero ya que pasaba por aquí he venido a saludar.

-Jajaja hola pues Nikaido-san.

-Oye ¿quieres venir conmigo?- sonrió ampliamente- te invito a cenar.

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo, pero si quieres te invito mañana a tomar algo.

Acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente para continuar con su confabulación para juntar a los ninjas lentos.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, las tradiciones y lugares son totalmente inventados, no dispongo de mucha información sobre Tottori así que he improvisado totalmente pensando en las cosas que podrían gustarle a Misao y las cosas extrañas que podrían desesperar a Aoshi.

Bueno, bueno, al fin un pequeño avance, ha logrado besar a su Misao y se ha declarado aunque ella estaba durmiendo así que no cuenta, tendrá que esforzarse más jajajaja ¿habrá sido útil su viaje? ¿Saito estará satisfecho con los avances de su alumno? Y ¿en qué consistirá el plan de Yuri y Seichiro?

*****************************************************

**Kunoichi Karla:** jejeje situaciones muy surrealistas para él, al menos ha tenido una pequeña recompensa con ese beso, pero muy espabilado no es por que podría haber aprovechado la situación. Una besazo amiga.

**Bruja:** Saito sería capaz de inventar las cámaras sólo para espiarles jajajaja, no está ahí pero se enterará de todo que para algo tiene una superespía allí. Ahora ha había un acercamiento mayor veremos si le sirve para mover el culo o sigue ahí empanado haciendo el tonto. Un besazo amiga.

**Misao Koishikawa:** me alegro de que te hayas reído con la historia, esa es la idea, divertirse con ellos jejeje. A Saito le gusta hacer de cupido con sus amigos no reconocidos y si además puede divertirse qué más puede pedirle a la vida. Aoshi juega con ventaja por que él sabe que Misao está enamorada de él, pero no le sirve de mucho si no sabe jugar sus cartas. Un beso y gracias por leer.

**Okashira Janet:** creo que cuanto más torpes más se puede divertir, sobre todo por que tendrá más excusas para hacer exámenes extraños a Aoshi. Al fin hay un pequeño avance, esperemos que sigan avanzando jejeje. Un beso.

**Lorena:** hubiera estado bien que contestara al menos a ella en privado, pero él es como es y nada se puede hacer, al menos ha dado un pequeño paso, ya le queda menos para conseguir lo que quiere. Un beso.

**Misao91:** ¿quién no se pondría nerviosa con semejante hombre al lado? Jajajaja entiendo a Misao, acostumbrada a tanta seriedad, frialdad y meditación tener de pronto a un Aoshi más suelto debe resultarle muy raro. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Junengrey:** es que no esta acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres más allá de las kunoichi jajajaja. Espero que te hayas reído con las aventuras de Aoshi en este capítulo, un beso.


	13. Si te roban lo que más quieres

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lime.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 13.- Si te roban lo que más quieres**

Aoshi estaba en los baños relajándose, era su último día allí y se sentía bastante complacido con su pequeño avance, pero tenía que hacer algo más. Estiró bien las piernas bajo el agua y se recostó contra la pared de piedra, el poder ver el cielo azul mientras se tomaba un buen baño le parecía maravilloso.

Cerró sus ojos respiró hondo volviendo a abrirlos bruscamente al oír el chapeo del agua a su lado ¿qué hacía ahí Misao? Habían acordado un horario para no coincidir y esa toalla ¿era tan corta la otra vez? Se sentó junto a él y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo petrificado.

-Aoshi-sama no puedo dejar de pensar…- se pegó más a él- … en usted.

-No tendrías que estar aquí.

Ella se incorporó para sentarse en su regazo rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del ninja, depositó sus labios sobre los del ex-Okashira en un beso inocente, con suavidad guió sus manos hasta el pliegue que mantenía sujeta su toalla, la soltó dejando que se deslizase hasta quedar flotando en el agua, recorrió la blanca piel con sus grandes manos. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella antes de devorar sus labios con pasión. Las manos de Misao despojaron al ninja de su toalla, ya no quedaba nada que entorpeciese la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Acarició los firmes pechos de la comadreja deleitándose con el tacto aterciopelado de su piel, dejando resbalar una de sus manos a lo largo de su torso deteniéndose en su ombligo dibujando la circular forma, mientras las manos de ella dibujaban un camino ardiente sobre su espalda y sus labios sobre su cuello le hacían arder de deseo, la pegó bruscamente contra su cuerpo saciando la salvaje necesidad de sentirla junto a él, deslizó impaciente su mano por la espalda femenina.

-Ya no puedes huir- susurró contra su blanco cuello.

El sonido de la madera chocando contra el tatami le hizo abrir los ojos, rayos estaba soñando obscenidades de nuevo, escuchó a una de las trabajadoras disculparse en un susurro con Misao y segundos después el roce del shoji al cerrarse. La ninja se acercó a él, suerte que estaba tumbado de lado y que la yukata era ancha, tenía la respiración agitada, la comadreja ladeó la cabeza mirándole sin entender que le ocurría.

-Le hemos despertado, lo siento.

No podía ni pensar con claridad, ahora tenía más claro que nunca que tanto contenerse no era bueno para su salud mental y que ese viaje le estaba poniendo a prueba más de lo que creía.

-No importa, iré a darme un baño.

Sin esperar nada recogió sus cosas y bajó decidido a alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, aunque sin duda necesitaría más un baño helado que uno caliente, al menos tenía la certeza de poder apartar durante unos minutos a la ninja de su mente calenturienta o por lo menos aliviar algo la tensión de su cuerpo.

Desnudó su cuerpo cubriéndose solamente con la pequeña toalla que tapaba lo justo, y es que pese a estar solo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquella acción. Se sumergió en el líquido caliente con sus ojos cerrados recostado en la rocosa pared. Respiró hondo sintiendo desaparecer la tensión acumulada, se alarmó con el leve chapoteo del agua a su lado, ahí estaba como en su sueño, sentándose delicadamente a su lado, la única diferencia era que no le abrazaba.

-Aoshi-sama no puedo dejar de pensar…- la miró incrédulo ¿su sueño se estaba cumpliendo?- … en que este viaje está siendo muy extraño.

Respiró aliviado, falsa alarma seguía siendo la Misao de siempre, aquella que no se le abalanzaría encima haciendo cosas extrañas para ella. Aún y así era una tortura para sus instintos aquella dulce tentación.

-Eres demasiado confiada.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- se abrazó las rodillas.

-Estás desnuda con un hombre en un lugar en el que si gritases nadie te escucharía- la miró de reojo- no es muy inteligente por tu parte.

-Jajajaja ¿pretende asustarme?- sonrió al ninja- usted no es un hombre cualquiera, no me haría nada.

-No tienes garantías de eso.

Acababa de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de un modo extraño, acababa de advertirle sobre lo que podría hacerle, ella parpadeó y después rió, la advertencia no tuvo el efecto esperado, no se lo había tomado en serio. Disfrutó de su tortura, sintiendo el roce de su piel, un leve contacto que ponía a prueba su voluntad.

La última tarde que pasaban allí la aprovecharon para pasear sin la presencia de su 'guía turística', un poco de libertad de movimientos no les iría nada mal, la ciudad era más hermosa ahora que no tenían tradiciones absurdas que cumplir.

Y así llegó la última noche en la que el calor de su cuerpo y su delicioso aroma a cerezo era lo único que existía para él, la mantenía prisionera en un abrazo protector, velando por su sueño, y ¡qué diablos! Aprovechando esa oportunidad para sentirla bien cerquita y 'jugando al despiste' dejar su mano allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre, nadie sospecha de un hombre dormido y a ella parecía no importarle, se había limitado a abrazarle con más fuerza.

La noche dio paso al día y con ello la hora de partir de vuelta a su querida Kyoto, salieron del hostal con sus equipajes, Ibuki les esperaba en la puerta para despedirles con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios y una caja en sus manos.

-Tengan es su recompensa por recoger las tablillas, vuelvan cuando quieran, les alojaremos gratuitamente durante una semana.

-Muchas gracias- la comadreja sonrió encantada.

El elegante carromato que les había llevado hasta allí ahora les llevaba en dirección a la estación. Cuando llegaron el tren ya estaba esperando la entrada de pasajeros con destino Kyoto, tras agradecer al cochero que le llevase subieron en busca de sus asientos en la parte delantera del convoy.

-Aoshi-sama ¿puedo abrirlo?- preguntó sujetando la caja que Ibuki les había entregado- me muero de curiosidad.

El ninja asintió, a decir verdad él también tenía cierta curiosidad, la observó deshacer el nudo del cordel que la mantenía bien cerrada y después abrir la tapa, Misao parpadeó sorprendida con el contenido, había dos yukatas a juego, de esas que usaban los matrimonios y a juzgar por el tamaño las habían hecho a medida para ellos. Ambos desearon poder usarlas en su propia casa algún día.

La vuelta a casa se hizo tan corta que parecía haber pasado tan solo una hora, cargó el equipaje de ambos y la ayudó a bajar del tren, sabiendo que no era necesario, ganándose una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, desvió su mirada a la gente del andén.

-¡Sei-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu abuelo me dijo que volvías hoy y he venido a buscarte- sonrió abrazando a la comadreja- ¿qué tal un besito de reencuentro?

-¿Qué dices, tonto?- le tapó la boca nerviosa sintiendo la gélida mirada de Aoshi sobre ellos- eres un pervertido…

El muchacho murmuró algo que no se entendió al tener la boca tapada, así que llevada por la curiosidad le destapó los labios esperando que lo repitiese, en cambio lo que hizo fue besar sus labios, agarrar con fuerza su mano y arrastrarla bien lejos de la amenaza del ninja que estaba a punto de asesinarle.

-¡Sei-chan! ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Jajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara y la de Shinomori-san tampoco tenía desperdicio.

-¿A qué viene eso? Pobre Aoshi-sama, ahora tendrá que cargar con todo él solo…

-¡Kami! Misao, pareces tonta, no va a morir por cargar con el equipaje, ni va a perderse por el camino. Tómate un respiro, no te necesita a cada paso que de- sonrió haciendo el signo de la victoria- además ahora te necesito yo, toda esta semana han estado viniendo Shiro y Kuro a comprar, necesitaba ver con urgencia a una hermosa jovencita.

-¿Quieres que te busque una?- ladeó la cabeza- por que yo no soy ninguna casamentera.

-¡Tonta! Estaba hablando de ti, eres mi clienta favorita.

-No se besa a las clientas… imagina si yo fuese por ahí besando a los clientes del Aoiya…

-No creo que eso le gustase a Shinomori-san jajajaja- la comadreja le pateó- entendido, entendido.

Mientras en la estación el ninja se recuperaba de la impresión del 'beso-secuestro' ya se la habían vuelto a llevar y él que parecía idiota, cada vez que alguien hacía eso se quedaba petrificado, menos mal que no eran enemigos mortales. Suspiró con amargura para encaminarse al Aoiya, dejaría sus equipajes e iría un rato al templo, su templo, aquel sin tradiciones de darse la mano o dar besos, un templo normal y corriente.

Como de costumbre las miradas de los transeúntes se clavaban en él, por eso odiaba salir a la luz del día por el centro, se apresuró a llegar a su destino. La puerta se abrió bruscamente para su sorpresa siendo apresado por unos brazos fláccidos que le produjeron un escalofrío.

-¡Cerecita mía! Cuanto has tardado- palpó la espalda de su 'nieta'- ¿has engordado?

-Suéltame de una vez.

Se horrorizó al escuchar ese tono de voz gélido, soltó el musculoso cuerpo del ex-Okashira con espanto ¿cómo podía haber confundido a su niñita con ese espantoso hombre helado? Miró a todos lados en busca de su pequeña pero no había ni rastro, hizo pucheros mirando al ninja.

-¿Dónde está mi caramelito de fresa? Estoy preocupado por ella.

-Con el estúpido de las verduras.

-Si está con Seichiro-kun me quedo más tranquilo- asintió a sus propias palabras- muuuuuuuuuuucho más tranquilo.

-¿Te preocupa que esté conmigo pero te quedas tranquilo si está con ese?

-Es natural, de él puede defenderse, de ti no.

Huyó a donde sabía que él no le seguiría, esas palabras eran su sentencia de muerte, se escabulló hábilmente entre la muchedumbre que realizaba sus compras echando una ojeada al airado hombre, sí esa vez le mataría, mejor aprovechaba para rodearse de chicas lindas ahora que aún podía.

Maldito viejo, él no iba a hacerle nada a Misao, con él estaba segura ¿a qué venía esa estupidez? Entró lanzando una mirada fulminante a los Onis, una advertencia de que no le dirigiesen la palabra o iba a haber guerra. Dejó el equipaje de mala manera en un rincón de su cuarto, si quería sus cosas tendría que ir a buscarlas, así podría interrogarla sobre su amiguito el secuestrador.

-Ojala no hubiésemos vuelto…- susurró.

Salió saltando por el tejado evitando volver a encontrarse con los Onis, le convenía la tranquilidad del templo, quizás si iba, Misao le llevase el té como siempre y todo se solucionase como si nada. Necesitaba fuerzas para enfrentar a Saito esa misma tarde.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

El viaje de cosas extrañas ha acabado, ahora Aoshi tiene que enfrentar nuevamente su día a día normal y rivalizar con Seichiro, Okina se ha apuntado al juego 'fastidia al cubo de hielo'. En el próximo Aoshi se las verá con Saito ¿estará satisfecho con su actuación? Y ahora que el viaje ha acabado ¿habrán acabado las acciones surrealistas? ¿Sobrevivirá Seichiro a los celos de Aoshi?

***************************************************

**Okashira Janet: **creo que tu review llegó cortado. Diría que el 'quedarse como si nada' es culpa del exceso de confianza que se tienen, Aoshi da por hecho que el hacer algo es una señal para ella y ella piensa que él lo hace por causas de fuerza mayor, y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que así no van a ningún lado. Un besazo, suerte con los estudios.

**Misao91:** jajaja sí, un gran paso, pero no le va a servir de mucho si no da otro y aclara de una vez lo de Yuri, que la comadreja piensa que ha sido por que quiere ser feliz con Yuri. Si hubiese tomado más la iniciativa y se hubiese declarado cuando estaba despierta se habría acabado el fic jajajaja, aún falta un poquito para que se decida, son dos ninjas muy lentos jejeje. Un besazo.

**Bruja: **algún día tenía que dar un paso aunque fuese bajo presión jajaja, mira que le cuesta al hombre, creo que necesita que le prestes a Kam jajajajaja. En el próximo el interrogatorio de Saito. Un besazo amiga.

**Junengrey: **jajaja gracias, aún queda un poco para que acabe. Un beso.

**Misao Koishikawa:** como para no espantarse con la de cosas extrañas que le han hecho hacer tan anti-Aoshi, mira que casi lo vuelven loco. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para su Misao, como siempre jejeje. Un besazo.

**Kunoichi Karla: **seguro que si no le estuviesen sirviendo las oportunidades en bandeja si que se quejaría, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo sin ayuda y declararse teniéndola despierta. De momento que vaya practicando para la hora de la verdad jajajaja. Un besazo, y buena suerte.


	14. Con todo en tu contra

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 14.- Con todo en tu contra**

El templo, su querido templo silencioso y tranquilo… quizás demasiado silencioso y tranquilo, sin Misao allí contándole todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y el delicioso té humeante preparado con delicadeza especialmente para él, aquel lugar no era lo mismo.

-No puedo concentrarme…

Se tumbó en el suelo perezosamente, dejó a su mente viajar a algún lugar donde se sintiese mejor, donde evadirse de su autocrítica y reconfortar sus emociones. Emociones, aquellas que había perdido y que sin previo aviso habían vuelto dispuestas a hacerle la vida imposible.

Dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo tratando de encontrar una pose más cómoda, con un poco de suerte se dormiría y se le haría la hora de ver a Saito, pero nuevamente la suerte no estaba de su parte y recibió una visita de lo más inesperada. El monje, un anciano de la edad de Okina aproximadamente, se personó en el templo algo que no sería extraño de no ser por que a aquel viejecito no le había dado por pisar el maldito templo desde el jurásico, y sin embargo ahora ahí estaba mirándole con solemnidad a punto de soltarle uno de sus discursos infinitos sobre el karma, el destino y las bondades de Buda… ¡el infierno! Sin lugar a dudas…

Cinco larguísimas horas después, cuando empezaba a pensar que moriría de aburrimiento, pudo huir inesperadamente ya que al abuelito le atacó el sueño. En fin, ya sólo faltaba media hora para su visita al lobo, así que mejor pasear, no fuese a resucitar el viejo y ponerse a hablar de nuevo.

Así pues emprendió un rodeo por el bosque de bambú, escuchando a los pajarillos cantar, el viento ulular entre las cañas, el rumor del río a lo lejos, los animalillos correteando en busca de comida, Misao y su amigo riendo… todo de lo más normal… ¿eh? ¡Un momento! ¿Misao y su amigo riendo? ¿En mitad de la nada? Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba a escasos metros de ellos agazapado tras unos matorrales rodeado de ardillas que le miraban muertas de la curiosidad, sin duda alguna debía parecer un psicópata acechando a su próxima victima y para colmo sus molestas compañeras de espionaje eran tan ruidosas que no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían los dos muchachos.

Finalmente tuvo que resignarse a no poder saciar su curiosidad y optó por apresurarse para no llegar tarde a su reunión con el policía no fuera a salirle el lado psicótico y le encargase hacer alguna cosa completamente descabellada. La fachada de la comisaría central de Kyoto se alzaba majestuosa a las afueras del barrio comercial, los policías en la entrada le miraron sin prestar demasiada atención pese a tener una orden de busca y captura sobre el ex-Okashira, era tan habitual verle por allí que todos se preguntaban por que Fujita Goro aún no lo había quitado, todos sospechaban que de un modo u otro estaban asociados.

Se cruzó con Chô al que ignoró por completo, ya sabía donde debía ir y también estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que tuviera preparada para él, así que llamó a la puerta sin dudarlo y en cuanto obtuvo respuesta entró con paso firme y seguro. El policía estaba sentado en su cómoda butaca leyendo un informe titulado 'Las aventuras del iceberg y la comadreja en Tottori', esa vez no había pancarta, pero ese informe era altamente sospechoso.

-Bienvenido Shinomori.

-No tengo tiempo, así que ve al grano.

-Muy bien, Ibuki-chan me ha entregado un detallado informe sobre vuestra visita.

Sonrió satisfecho con la marcha de su plan y la sorprendente actitud del ninja que le había relatado su informante, todo había ido mejor de lo que hubiese llegado a pensar, pero tener en sus manos el informe no iba a restarle diversión.

-¿Has cumplido las tradiciones?

-Ya sabes que sí- le lanzó una mirada gélida- podrías haberte inventado algo más normal.

-No me lo agradezcas- sonrió triunfante- la idea fue de Tokyo.

-¿De qué te sirve poner a prueba mi autocontrol?

-Pretendes que crea que ibas a lanzarte encima suyo y tirártela en mitad del campo como si fueseis dos animales salvajes, retozando como dos chiquillos sin importaros las miradas ajenas dando un espectáculo lujurioso, hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta acabar completamente agotados, en definitiva, dejar de ser estúpido.

-¡Basta!- exclamó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Vaya, nos ha salido tímido el cubo de hielo- añadió en tono burlón- apuesto a que a ella no le hubiese importado.

-Misao no es así.

-No, claro que no, ella no es una mujer adulta y seguro que nunca piensa en el sexo, apuesto a que tampoco va al baño…- alzó una ceja ante la cara de circunstancias del ninja- ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Dos? Asúmelo, es adulta, piensa en el sexo lo quieras o no y si tu no se lo das acabará buscándolo en otro lado.

-No hables de ella como si fuera una…

-¿Una qué? ¿Una jovencita de dieciocho años?

El lobo rió ruidosamente, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no se divertía tanto con nada que ya hasta le dolía la barriga de reír, su Tokyo se lo pasaría en grande si estuviese allí. Sin embargo Aoshi no se divertía precisamente lo que había dicho era cierto, lo sabía, pero ¡Kami! Que manera de exponerlo, fuera como fuese no iba a dejar que su Misao se buscase a otro hombre.

Mientras tanto a varios metros de la comisaría la comadreja, que acababa de volver de su 'secuestro' ponía patas arriba su habitación en busca de una de sus yukatas preferidas, una que le había regalado el ex-Okashira al poco de volver, al principio se había enfadado, por todos era sabida su opinión sobre ese tipo de vestimenta y llegó a pensar que era algún tipo de indirecta sobre su aspecto, pero su enfado se diluyó en el aire una hora después ¡qué demonios! Mensajes ocultos, indirectas y demás cosas perdían toda la importancia frente al hecho de ser un regalo de Aoshi.

Suspiró con amargura, no quedaba ningún sitio por mirar en su habitación, cabe decir que había levantado todo el suelo por si acaso, de la yukata no había ni rastro, salió dispuesta a interrogar al Aoiya entero preguntó a Shiro que le contestó alegremente que no tenía ni la más remota idea del paradero de la pieza de ropa, tras eso buscó a Omasu que tampoco sabía nada, después fue a por Okon que le contestó con otra negativa, seguidamente preguntó a Kuro que dio la misma respuesta pero que le entregó una yukata malva cuya procedencia era todo un misterio, por último fue a buscar a Okina que le contestó con tono burlón que no la había visto pero que seguramente la yukata estaba con el resto de prendas que le habían desaparecido misteriosamente, los ojos verdes de la comadreja brillaron llenos de curiosidad y emoción olvidando por completo que alguien se dedicaba a robarle la ropa.

Su momento de fantasear con un intrépido ladrón de ropa femenina fue interrumpido bruscamente por las campanadas del reloj occidental del despacho de Okina ¡llegaba tarde! Había quedado con Hiko en la tetería donde habían estado días atrás. Corrió a dejar la yukata que le había dado Kuro y velozmente emprendió el camino hasta aquel lugar donde el maestro ya le esperaba de lo más impaciente.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiko-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!

-Llegas tarde, alumna atontada.

-¡Aaaaaaah! Lo sientoooooooooo…- se disculpó frotándose la nuca- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy tu alumna!

-Querida comadreja salvaje ¡HOY! Es el primer día de tu entrenamiento especial, por que mañana mismo vas a conocer a tu futuro marido.

-¿Futuro marido?

-Sí, preciosa- dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante al tiempo que la apuntaba con el dedo- tu amiguito va a ayudarnos, y después seguramente moriría con crueldad despedazado por los mortales filos de las kodachi del ninja impasible- la Oni se estremeció por el comentario- Tú, mi querida niña inquieta vas a hacer que tu adorado tipo atontado haga gala de sus letales dotes ninjas…

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Vamos! Lo que me faltaba- exclamó golpeteando inquieta el suelo con su pie.

-Lástima que no tengas ni voz ni voto en esto- dijo con tono burlón logrando que la airada mirada que le estaba lanzando la muchacha empezase a intimidarse en cierto sentido- antiguamente las mujeres se casaban con aquellos a los que sus padres elegían… ahora que lo pienso, aún es así- rió más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que por que le hiciese gracia la situación- tu tienes la suerte de que el viejo loco y el psicópata de Shinomori no te entregarían bajo ningún concepto a un deshecho humano.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una vaca?

La Okashira estaba realmente molesta con el plan extraño del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi que estalló en carcajadas debido al comentario de la vaca, esa había sido muy divertida a su criterio. Minutos después de librarse del ataque de risa continuó hablando.

-Verás, ternerita, lo que quiero decir es que si le presentas 'al hombre de tu vida con el que quieres casarte' y le pones ojitos de cachorrito abandonado le harás moverse.

-Sí, al templo a meditar- interrumpió con tono irónico.

-O al bosque a matar a enemigos invisibles. La cuestión es que reaccionará y lo más probable es que tu amigo muera, pero será por el bien de la humanidad, Buda le acogerá en sus brazos- dijo con una mirada soñadora que Misao jamás creyó posible ver.

-No quiero que Sei-chan muera, además, Aoshi-sama me ve como una niña ¿¡No ves que es ridículo!?- se puso en pie de un brinco- ¡Tu plan tiene un enorme fallo! Para dar celos a alguien este tiene que sentir algo y ese no el caso.

-Tú déjaselo al experto.

Hiko adoptó una pose triunfal completamente seguro de su 'plan infalible' mientras ella suspiraba resignándose a las locuras de aquel gran maestro de la esgrima que empezaba a explicarle eso de su entrenamiento especial.

Mientras tanto el Aoiya recibía la visita de Seichiro con una amplia sonrisa, sorprendió a todos al decir que no iba buscando a Misao si no que deseaba hablar con Okina y Aoshi. Yuri y él habían trazado un plan para encelar al ninja, que curiosamente coincidía a la perfección con el de Hiko. Como el ex-Okashira aún no había regresado de su encuentro con Saito, el anciano le invitó a té y trató de descubrir con sus grandes dotes de espía que se traía entre manos el joven, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que el muchacho no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que ninguno de los miembros de Aoiya intercediera en su plan.

Varias tazas de té después el ninja regresó y tras fulminar al chico con su mirada más fría se dispuso a subir a su habitación y encerrarse, sin embargo Okina le ordenó que se mudase con su ropa más formal, los dos ninjas mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado. Muy a su pesar, finalmente cedió de mala gana, aunque eso era algo que no se notaba, y subió.

Una vez en su cuarto se puso a buscar bastante molesto el hakama más formal que tenía y que no usaba desde a saber cuando, de entre las cajas de madera sobresalía un trozo de tela roja, alzó una ceja ¿tenía alguna pieza de ropa de color rojo? Hubiese jurado que lo único rojo que tenía era un libro. Llevado por la curiosidad, Misao debía haberle contagiado eso, movió las cajas cuidadosamente descubriendo la pieza era ¡una yukata! Pero no una yukata cualquiera, conocía a la perfección a su dueña ¿qué demonios hacía eso allí? Lo peor de todo era que debajo de la yukata había más prendas femeninas, entre ellas ropa interior y todas de la misma persona. Estupendo, no era suficiente con parecer idiota que ahora además iba a quedar como un pervertido.

Dos leves golpes en el papel de arroz le devolvieron la consciencia de lo que le rodeaba, empujó hacia el fondo del armario la ropa femenina y cerró la puerta, agradeciendo al cielo que a la comadreja le diera por llamar a la puerta por primera vez en su vida.

-Adelante.

-Le traigo el té y algo para comer.

-Gracias- la muchacha se sentó frente a él para realizar la ceremonia del té- mañana quiero hablar contigo a solas, en el templo, no pienses en no presentarte, no toleraré ninguna excusa.

Planeado o no aquel comentario sonó más a amenaza que a petición, aquello tan simple había tenido una consecuencia impensable que Makimachi Misao, por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida, sintiese auténtico temor a una reunión a solas con su tutor.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin, tras la pausa de Semana Santa subo el capítulo, espero que os guste, me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza adaptarlo de un modo coherente y dinámico, así que espero haberlo logrado jejeje.

Tanto Hiko como Seichiro y Yuri han pensado en el mismo modo de hacer reaccionar a Aoshi, pero ¿qué consecuencias tendrá ese plan? ¿Sobrevivirá Seichiro a los celos de Aoshi? Y Misao ¿conseguirá apaciguar el enfado de Aoshi o por el contrario será la victima inocente de su rabia? Además ¿para que quiere verla a solas en el templo?

************************************************************

**Misao Koishikawa:** jajaja es que el pobre es un tontito, mira que lo tiene fácil y más conociendo los sentimientos de la comadreja, creo que le gusta complicarse la vida él solito. A ver como reacciona con el plan de Hiko, Yuri y Seichiro. Lo de raptar a Misao sería lo mejor que podría hacer jajaja. Un besazo.

**Lorena:** bueno Aoshi es un genio ninja, pero nadie dijo que las mujeres se le diesen bien jajaja, veremos si poniéndole entre la espada y la pared reacciona de una vez. Un besazo.

**Bruja:** tienes toda la razón, las toallas no ayudan en nada a la mente calenturienta del ninja, pero ella no parece darse cuenta, o puede que no quiera darse cuenta jajaja, quien sabe. Este hombre si no se siente amenazado no se mueve ni aunque le paguen, veremos si logran su objetivo y desquician al ex-Okashira. Un besazo amiga.

**Okashira Janet:** jajaja se ha librado milagrosamente, la cuestión es si sobrevivirá a la próxima, mira que se le pone complicado el asunto a Seichiro. La confianza de la comadreja no tiene limites jejeje. Un besazo.

**Junengrey: **jaja ya tiene que ser pervertido para que Okina se de cuenta ¿eh? de momento se contiene, quien sabe si logrará contenerse hasta lograr declararse jeje. Un besazo.

**Rika Asakura:** Hola, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia y siento el pequeño retraso. Un besazo, espero que continúes leyendo.


	15. Al estar contra las cuerdas

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 15.- Al estar contra las cuerdas**

La comadreja salió a toda prisa en cuanto Aoshi acabó de tomar el té, nada más intentar bajar las escaleras fue abordada por Okon y Omasu que la arrastraron a su habitación, sacaron un furisode rosado con mariposas y sakuras. Sin darle explicación alguna la desvistieron y enfundaron en el furisode, deshicieron su inseparable trenza y le hicieron un recogido bastante femenino, seguidamente volvieron a arrastrarla, esta vez, escaleras abajo.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?- pronunció en tono molesto Okon- Seichiro-san y Okina os están esperando a Aoshi-san y a ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Sei-chan está aquí?

-A ver si bajas de las nubes, Misao-chan…

-Pe… pero no entiendo nada- la empujaron al interior del pequeño despacho de Okina- ¿qué pasaaaaaaaaaa?- gritó sin poder evitar caer al suelo- ¡Ay! Malditas seáis que daño.

-Bienvenida cerecita.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?

-Siéntate, por favor.

Su abuelo estaba tan serio que se olvidó de replicar y de todo lo que la rodeaba y obedeció. Tomó asiento expectante con la mirada fija en el anciano.

-Kuro, ve a avisar a Aoshi.

El joven acató la orden y minutos después el ex-Okashira entró por la puerta vestido con sus ropajes más elegantes como le había pedido antes. Miró primero a Misao, después a Okina que se estremeció y finalmente a Seichiro al que fulminó.

-Toma asiento, muchacho.

-Estoy bien de pie- respondió tajante.

-Eres muy descortés, Aoshi- dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza- haz lo que quieras, no tengo edad para una discusión infantil contigo, que además eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Disculpa su mala educación Mudô-kun- puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven- adelante.

-Okina-san, Shinomori-san… quiero pedirles la mano de Misao-dono.

-¡Angelito! ¿No es maravilloso?

La comadreja se quedó estática con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos ¿qué era lo que pretendía su amigo con eso? No tenía respuesta para ello, tampoco sabía como reaccionar, estaba demasiado sorprendida para reír, contestar, protestar, patalear o cualquier otra reacción típica en ella. A su espalda oyó un bufido más similar al de una bestia que al de una persona, sin embargo sabía quien era la fuente de aquello.

-No- contestó el ninja.

-¡Vamos, Aoshi! Deja que la vida siga su curso, ellos son tan jóvenes… y nosotros tan viejos…

Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que acababa de llamar viejo a su antiguo Okashira y sobre todo al darse cuenta que su palabrería estaba haciendo peligrar su integridad física. Rió como un majadero palmeando con fuerza el hombro de Seichiro.

-No te preocupes Mudô-kun, sólo se está haciendo el inaccesible.

-He dicho que no ¿acaso no me has escuchado, Okina?

-No eres su dueño, tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder

-Soy su tutor, eso es suficiente.

-Que posesivo, la quieres solo para ti- dijo en tono dramático Okina.

-Disculpen…- intervino Seichiro- creo que Misao-chan tiene derecho a opinar ¿verdad, Mi-chan?

La ninja pareció despertar en ese momento, si le preguntasen de que estaban hablando no sabría que responder. Estuvo a punto de contestar "sí" pero se contuvo, no sabía que era lo que estaba aceptando.

-¿Aah…? ¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¡Me partes el corazón!- se llevó teatralmente las manos al pecho- no me estabas escuchando.

-Perdón jejeje ¿qué decías?

-¿Quieres casarte con él?-gruñó la masculina voz de Aoshi.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho qué si quieres casarte con ese perdedor- repitió.

Los verdes ojos de la comadreja le miraron fijamente. Parpadeó varias veces sin salir de su asombro, sonaba tan molesto que empezaba a darle miedo, miró fugazmente a su abuelo y a su amigo y cuando se giró dispuesta a decirle la verdad, decirle que el único hombre con el que quería casarse era él, Aoshi Shinomori, sólo vio el shoji cerrándose y el vacío donde antes estaba el ninja.

-Se ha ido, cielo.

-Ya…- murmuró con la cabeza gacha- Sei-chan yo…

-Tranquila, ya conozco la respuesta- sonrió amable- aunque espero que cambies de opinión- añadió con tono esperanzado.

Aoshi se apoyó en la pared del corredor, cerró los ojos tratando de alejar aquella aura oscura que le rodeaba, apretó los puños, bufó y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, de buena gana hubiese destrozado el Aoiya entero ¿a qué venía toda esa pantomima? El mocoso sabía perfectamente que no pensaba ceder y Misao… bien, tenía que reconocer que había sido muy injusto con ella, ni se había dignado a escuchar su respuesta pero ¡Kami! Acababa de descubrir que no controlaba nada bien sus celos.

Escuchó los pasos de la comadreja al otro lado de la pared y segundos después, maldecir en un susurro con su maravilloso y variopinto vocabulario plagadito de palabras malsonantes, no supo discernir a quien iban dirigidas las maldiciones, sólo esperaba no ser el centro de esos insultos. La escuchó pasar nuevamente y por el sonido de sus pisadas intuía que no estaba feliz precisamente.

Hora de decidir, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a hablar con ella, se lo debía por el desplante y su actitud minutos antes, siempre lo pagaba con ella, era muy injusto.

Salió en su busca, la escuchó cerrar el shoji de la sala en la planta baja, así que todo era muy sencillo; iba hasta allí, se disculpaba, le pedía que no se casase con el crío y le decía claramente, o suplicaba, que se casase con él ¿qué podía fallar? Tenía la ventaja de conocer los sentimientos de Misao desde un principio por lo que las probabilidades de que le rechazase serían como mucho de un uno por ciento, ser tan idiota seguro que le había pasado factura.

Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el pasillo ni en el patio y, el hecho de que la puerta de servicio del restaurante estuviese cerrada era tan inusual que dudó un poco antes de empezar a correr el shoji. Segundos después se arrepintió de estar ahí con sólo haber abierto una rendija el shoji.

Las manos de Seichiro desataron el obi de la comadreja, los dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse y Aoshi sintió que se le partía el corazón. Cabizbajo abandonó el Aoiya con un destino concreto, el templo. Lo que Aoshi no sabía era que las dos kunoichi había atado el obi a traición y tras batallar durante un buen rato se resignó a pedir ayuda, pero todos habían parecido esfumarse en el aire… y como el ninja parecía haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo no se atrevió a pedirle ayuda, por lo que sólo pudo acudir a su amigo.

La ciudad estaba en calma o quizás él no les prestaba atención, enfiló el terroso camino que llevaba a su adorado templo con la sensación de que alguien le seguía, aquello no sería tan extraño, al fin y al cabo, él no era el único que frecuentaba el templo, aunque eso sí, él era el único que entraba en la sala de oración, a parte de Misao. Miró de reojo para ver a su misterioso acompañante pero no vio nada, meneó la cabeza seguro de que se lo habría imaginado, pero entonces escuchó unos pasitos y esta vez se giró, pero allí no había nadie, enarcó una ceja y bufó para continuar su camino, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir un suave tirón de su yukata, dirigió su mirada a esa zona.

-Papi…

Una niñita de unos cuatro años jalaba de su yukata, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, los mofletes rosaditos y la carita llena de barro, por un momento fue como ver a su protegida de niña. Entonces reaccionó ¿acababa de llamarle papi o se lo había imaginado?

-Papi… papi…- al ninja le asaltó un tic, él no tenía hijos- no encuentro a papi…

Respiró aliviado con esas palabras de la pequeña.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando te perdiste?- preguntó tomándola en brazos- ¿Vienes del mercado?- la niña asintió- muy bien, buscaremos juntos.

Se acomodó entre sus brazos buscando con la mirada a su padre, estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por el mercado, pero no dieron con él, Aoshi supuso que habría ido a la comisaría, era lo más probable. Quiso dar media vuelta cuando la niña estiró sus bracitos y sonrió a una pareja.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! Oniichan me trajo hasta aquí.

-¡Sachiko-chan!- la mujer de melena azabache y ojos azules corrió hasta ellos- te dije que no te separases de mi.

-No se preocupe, está perfectamente- dijo Aoshi entregándosela a su madre.

-Muchas gracias señor…

-Shinomori- contestó.

-Muchas gracias, Shinomori-san.

Los vio alejarse sintiendo algo de envidia, él quería exactamente eso, una esposa maravillosa, Misao, y su propia hija, o hijo, o los dos, o todos los que quisiera su Misao. Al diablo su orgullo, su reputación, su fama y todo lo demás que de nada le servía. Tomó la dirección que llevaba a la comisaría de Saito, le daban igual las burlas, mofas, bromas y todo de lo que le haría blanco el lobo de Mibu. La decisión estaba tomada y nada ni nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Entró bruscamente en el despacho del lobo, tiró del brazo de Cho y lo lanzó al pasillo logrando que su cara se estrellase en el suelo, cerró la puerta de un golpe y permaneció sujetando con fuerza el pomo.

-¿Has venido a declararme tu amor? Lo siento, cubo de hielo, ya estoy casado.

-Déjate de estupideces. Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí.

-Ah no, creo que tu no has entendido nada- miró al ninja con crueldad- TÚ trabajas para mi y NO al revés.

-Entonces quiero que me hagas un favor.

Saito sonrió satisfecho, Shinomori Aoshi rebajándose a pedirle un favor a él, muy desesperado tenía que estar.

-Si no puedes librarte tu mismo de la competencia no esperes que lo haga yo.

-No es eso.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Un curso acelerado de lo que sea que quieras enseñarme.

Soltó una sonora carcajada, sacando unos papeles de uno de los cajones.

-Muy bien- habló conteniendo la risa- no quiero quejas, ni reproches y mucho menos que te eches atrás, la puerta se ha cerrado y TU, mi estúpido amigo, ya no tienes escapatoria, te voy a convertir en un hombre de verdad.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de la autora:**

Voy con mucho retraso, lo siento, la verdad es que ando un poco atascada, los antihistamínicos me están matando las neuronas jejeje, a parte de mi falta de inspiración hay otro motivo. Hacía un tiempo que llevaba planeando el escribir mis guiones en narrativa para ver si los argumentos funcionan lo bastante bien, he empezado con el más antiguo y la verdad es que me he quedado pegada a la pantalla escribiendo. Bueno si tenéis curiosidad os dejo la página (eliminad los espacios) www. fictionpress. com/ s/ 2670992/ 1/

Nuevamente las cosas se le han complicado a Aoshi, pero gran parte del problema es él mismo… ¿llegará a descubrir lo que quería decirle Misao? ¿desaparecerá misteriosamente Seichiro de la faz de la tierra? ¿sobrevivirá Aoshi a la transformación de Saito? ¿Y Hiko, volverá para liar más la situación? Espero sacar el próximo capítulo con puntualidad y ponerme al día con los reviews que debo.

**Kunoichi Karla:** ¡hola! En realidad el receso se me alargó más de lo esperado, pero espero recuperar el ritmo, no me gusta atrasarme. Me alegro de que saliera dinámico, fue todo un reto. En cierto sentido tanto Hiko, como Seichiro y Yuri han logrado su objetivo, desquiciar a Aoshi y obligarle a decidir. En el próximo sabrás quien es el que le esconde la ropa de Misao en su armario. Un besazo amiga.

**Misao Koishikawa:** jajaja no descartes que sueñe algo parecido de nuevo, por que le están bombardeando con esa posibilidad constantemente. En el próximo saldrá la cita del templo, al final este ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba y no me cabía toda la escena, así que preferí no cortarla. Un besazo.

**Belldandy:** muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de que te guste el fic. Jejeje los títulos y pancartas de Saito son divertidos. Mil disculpas por el retraso. Un besazo, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Bruja:** creo que el tornillo congelado se le ha recalentado jajaja. Al menos se ha movido, eso sí, ahora le queda la peor parte lidiar con Saito, acatar sus ordenes y sobrevivir. Yo me reí escribiendo la parte del viejo del templo, me imagino a Aoshi sufriendo en silencio intentando no morir de aburrimiento jeje. Dios, sí, las fiestas son mortales, te despistas y después cuando vuelves al mundo real es un desastre jajaja. Un besazo amiga.

**Orquidblack:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, me alegro de que te haya hecho reír, espero que estés mejor. Tardé más de lo normal en actualizar pero al fin pude actualizar. Aún quedan más momentos surrealistas por llegar y muchos planes extraños de Hiko y Saito. Un besazo.

**Junengrey:** dios los cría y ellos se juntan, ya sabes jajaja. Disfruta del capítulo. Un besazo.


	16. Bajo presión

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 16.- … bajo presión**

El lobo se acomodó en su butaca con una amplia sonrisa. Encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutó de esa sensación de tenerlo todo bajo su control. La mirada impenetrable del ninja lucía un leve brillo de desesperación, tenía que admitir que tenerle en ese estado frente a él, dejando a un lado su orgullo, le hacía sentirse importante y útil.

-Di algo- murmuró impaciente.

-Qué impaciente te has vuelto. La cuestión es, que tengo que irme a casa- sonrió divertido- así que vuelve mañana.

-¿Te estás vengando de algo?

-Qué va.

-No será qué has estado fanfarroneando de algo que no sabes ¿no?

Saito rió ruidosamente por el tono molesto e impaciente del ninja.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Mañana tráeme al noviete de la comadreja, me muero por conocerlo.

Se detuvo un instante antes de salir y observó a Aoshi temblar conteniendo la rabia. En su estado sería capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez y eso iba totalmente en contra de sus planes, así que optó por dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

-Mira, cubo de hielo, te voy a dar un consejo. No la presiones, dale espacio, ella no tiene la culpa de que tú seas estúpido.

-No lo haré

-No sé si fiarme.

Los dos hombres volvieron a sus respectivas casas, uno más animado que el otro, pero ambos con la certeza que la próxima vez que se reunieran la cosa debería avanzar de un modo positivo según los planes.

El ex-Okashira no se dignó en sentarse con los demás a cenar, no estaba de humor para aparentar normalidad e indiferencia. Sabía que si sentaba empezaría una guerra con una única 'herida de gravedad'. Ignoró los ruegos y suplicas de la más joven y subió las escaleras sin ocultar su malhumor, lo único que necesitaba era encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir con la esperanza de que la mañana trajese un día mejor.

El sol emitió sus primeros rayos anunciando el alba sin perder tiempo se preparó para su 'cita' con la comadreja en el templo, al final con todo el lío de la pedida de mano no había podido pensar con claridad como iba a plantearle el tema, la teoría era muy simple, el problema eran sus palabras estúpidas.

Salió una vez arreglado, se llevaría alguna cosa que comer hasta la hora de la visita de ella. Se detuvo en el patio al verla poner incienso bajo el cerezo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía hacer eso ¿habría muerto alguien y no se había enterado?

Enfiló el estrecho camino al templo, meditó sobre como abordar el tema sin meter la pata, cosa en la que había descubierto ser todo un experto, no podía presionarla, debía ser justo con ella y dejarla explicarse y después, de ser necesario, suplicarle hasta que cayese rendida en sus brazos.

Misao llegó puntual con su té y una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro y aunque normalmente aquello servía para aliviar cualquier rastro de dolor de su alma aquella vez era muy diferente, aquella sonrisa le estaba partiendo el alma por que sabía que no iba dirigida a él.

-Su té, Aoshi-sama.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

-Por que he tomado una decisión irrevocable- sonrió triunfante.

El Oni se estremeció, las decisiones irrevocables de Misao daban cierto miedo, era testaruda y una vez decidía algo ya no había vuelta atrás, se emperraba hasta que lo conseguía y en esa situación… lo más probable era que él saliese perdiendo, sin embargo, por extraño que fuese, la curiosidad pudo más que su intranquilidad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi futuro, usted me dijo una vez que podía decidir libremente con quien quisiera casarme- afirmó a sus propias palabras- y bueno… creo que ha llegado el momento de comportarme como lo que soy- miró a su tutor con determinación y él supo que sus palabras iban totalmente en serio-. Una adulta- sentenció.

Aoshi enarcó una ceja, sí, era adulta y, sí, siempre había sabido que ella tenía muy claros sus objetivos y lo que quería, eso era algo que se escapaba de su radio de acción. Un brillo de duda apareció en los ojos verdes de ella y en ese instante vio una puerta abierta, quizás aún podría revocar su decisión. Era el momento de moverse.

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la muchacha y la otra la posó en su nuca acercándola a él, besándola sensualmente en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Piensas casarte con ese idiota?

-A-Aoshi-sama…

Dejó deslizar sus dedos por su cuello mientras la miraba fijamente logrando que se sonrojara.

-Si te casas con él me marcharé y no volverás a verme nunca más.

-Pe-pero…

Aoshi se levantó y se marchó dejando atrás a una extrañada Misao, de verdad que a veces no comprendía a ese hombre.

-Si Sei-chan lo dijo para molestarle…- confesó al silencio del templo.

En el camino que llevaba al bosque de bambú el ninja se golpeaba mentalmente por su estupidez, nuevamente no la había escuchado y encima había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que le había aconsejado Saito.

Deberían cambiarle el apodo "el genio ninja" por el de "el genio metepatas", sí, ese le pegaba más.

Caminó hasta el mercado en busca del 'novio' de la comadreja, como esperaba estaba con su padre en la verdulería, el muchacho trató de huir al verle, pero Aoshi fue más rápido. Con una amabilidad impropia de él le pidió al hombre que le prestase a su hijo para hacer un pequeño encargo, y el hombre aceptó gustoso, siempre era un placer hacer negocios con el Aoiya.

Dirigió al muchacho hacia la comisaría sin mediar palabra con él, por su parte el más joven tampoco pronunció palabra, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y su garganta se había secado ante la posibilidad de ser futura comida para los peces.

Al verlos llegar Cho se hizo a un lado por lo que pudiese pasar. Aoshi abrió la puerta del despacho sin tan siquiera llamar, el lobo les recibió con más interés del habitual.

-Señor comisario, yo no he hecho nada malo- dijo alarmado el joven.

-Comisario…- arrastró cada sílaba saboreándola- suena bien…

El ninja empujó al muchacho hacia una de las sillas, no pudo frenarse a tiempo y acabó chocando contra el respaldo, Saito le miró divertido.

-Soy el inspector Fujita Goro. Siéntate cubo de hielo.

-¿Cubo de hielo?- preguntó curioso.

-Mudô Seichiro, tienes un expediente impecable- Saito ignoró la pregunta del joven- ¿a quién le importa eso? Veamos- sacó una copia del cuestionario que le había hecho días atrás al ninja y se lo dio al muchacho-. Contesta a eso.

El chico obedeció pese a no entender nada, sólo sabía que lo más prudente era no cabrear al policía no fuese a acabar en un calabozo ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? ¿quién sabe? Cuantos menos riesgos tomase mejor. Tomó el pincel y contestó rápidamente a todas las preguntas, eran tan fáciles y a la vez desconcertantes ¿por qué le preguntaban cosas sobre Misao? Otro misterio para la colección. Nada más acabar le dio el papel a Saito completamente serio y aguardó paciente el veredicto, el lobo alzó una ceja, encendió un cigarrillo y rió ruidosamente.

-Retírate, cubo de hielo, no tienes nada que hacer contra él.

-_"¿De qué va esto…?"_

El ninja se limitó a negar con la cabeza aún más frío que de costumbre ¿retirarse? Antes muerto que se retiraba.

-Pobre cubo de hielo, esto te va a doler- sonrió de un modo siniestro inquietando a ambos jóvenes-. Ahora sí que vas a saber en que consiste ser hombre hecho y derecho.

En el Aoiya Misao caminaba arriba y abajo insistentemente por el patio, de vez en cuando se detenía y empezaba a morderse las uñas inquieta, y es que la actitud de su tutor la tenía extremadamente desconcertada. Desde la sala de descanso Shiro la observaba mientras le quitaban la engorrosa escayola del brazo y Omasu que estaba junto a él suspiró poniéndose en pie para detenerla antes de que hiciese un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

-Omasu-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-El otro día en el Kikaku-ji Sei-chan le dijo a Aoshi-sama que íbamos a casarnos, y después vino aquí para pedirle mi mano a Jiya y a Aoshi-sama… pero sólo lo hizo por molestarle y… antes en el templo me ha dicho que si me casaba con él se marcharía y no volvería a verle más… ¿tú entiendes algo?- frunció el ceño poniendo las manos en su cintura- ¡Kami! Es que no le entiendo ¿por qué se va a ir? No soy su mascota ni nada así…

-Actúa como si estuviese celoso…

-Pero no lo está- contestó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no le explicas que es todo un malentendido?

La comadreja la miró atormentada y se acuclilló en un gesto de lo más infantil.

-Es que no me escucha…

-Si no te escucha entonces grítale- sentenció la Oni-. Misao, que sea tu tutor no le da derecho a hacer contigo lo que le plazca. Y si quiere algo de ti que te lo diga claramente.

-Pero Aoshi-sama…

Lanzó un suspiro exasperada y se acuclilló junto a ella poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Pregúntale que quiere de ti o simplemente ignórale y haz lo que te de la gana.

-Hiko-san me dijo lo mismo…

-Amenázale con echarle del Aoiya- intervino Shiro con cara de dolor mientras movía su brazo entumecido-, ya te dijo Okina que si decidías echarle no tendría más remedio de irse.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- abrió los ojos con espanto.

-Oye tonta, que decirlo no es lo mismo que hacerlo- farfulló molesto-. Mira, tu te acercas y le dices "¡Shinomori-san o me escucha o le echaré del Aoiya a patadas!"

Las dos Onis rodaron los ojos y a la vez barrieron sus piernas dejándole tirado en el suelo como un trapo.

Mientras el patio se sumía en el caos alguien invadía la habitación del ex-Okashira con un puñado de ropa interior de la más jovencita del Oniwabanshu en la mano, su anciana mirada brilló traviesa al tiempo que abría uno de los cajones del escritorio de Aoshi, aquel donde guardaba algunos cuadernos y los utensilios para escribir. Esta vez se aseguraría de que su antiguo jefe viese las maravillosas prendas que lucía su cerecita bañada en chocolate y que él se estaba perdiendo por estar todo el día en el templo.

Okina rió por lo bajo una vez realizada su fechoría y procedió a escabullirse hábilmente sin ser visto.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Con la resaca de San Juan y un montón de cómics y mangas por leer, me he apresurado a adaptar el capítulo, la verdad es que ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que me esperaba, creo que Aoshi se ha vuelto más dócil y asume las putadas que le hago o tal vez he encontrado el modo más natural de atormentarle, quien sabe jajaja. A parte de eso, lo anuncié en mi blog pero lo repito aquí, estoy preparando una versión mejorada de este fic y de "Recordándote" arreglando algunos fallos tontos que se me pasaron por alto (no te puedes fiar de mi corrector del appelworks), añadiré algunos extras como bocetos de páginas, diseños de los personajes que no forman parte de RK y chorradillas varias que se me ocurran ¿y por qué digo esto? Es muy simple, si os gusta alguna escena en particular y la queréis ver dibujada estoy abierta a sugerencias, quiero darle utilidad a mis garabatos de cuando no sé como escribir lo que tengo en la cabeza y acabo dibujándolo._

_******************************************************************_

_**Hitto:**__ los capítulos son cortitos, sí, pero los estiro lo máximo que puedo añadiendo cosas que se me ocurren sobre la marcha. Lo de la niñita me encantó escribirlo jejeje, la verdad es que Aoshi me parece todo un padrazo y no me pude resistir a ponerlo en una situación tan tierna. En este capítulo la escena de 'celos' ha sido algo más insinuante, lástima que Misao viva en su mundo de elefantes rosas voladores y no se de cuenta, o ¿quizás es que no quiere darse cuenta? Jajaja. Un besazo._

_**Lorena:**__ Misao tendrá que armarse de paciencia con su adorado Aoshi-sama que de verdad le cuesta bajarse del burro y comportarse de un modo más dulce y comprensivo. Un besazo._

_**Junengrey:**__ ¡gracias! Todo eso le pasa por no pararse a escuchar lo que la comadreja quiere decirle, así que la culpa es totalmente suya jajaja. Un besazo._

_**Misao Koishikawa:**__ en el próximo saldrá el curso del lobo, de momento le ha regalado un consejo y le ha restregado por la cara que Seichiro la conoce mejor que él jejeje. Un besazo._

_**Bruja:**__ no te preocupes por el retraso yo también ando medio perdida. Saito tiene más peligro que una piraña en una bañera jajaja. A ver como me las apaño con el curso del lobo que no puede mandar a Aoshi a cazar dragones voladores jejeje, tendré que exprimirme bien el cerebro. Un besazo amiga._


	17. Con Saito al mando

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**EL AMOR DUELE…**

**Cap 17.- … con Saito al mando **

La comisaría se convertía en la base de operaciones de 'Saito el casamentero', Kyoto estaba en terrible peligro.

Los tres hombres dentro del despacho se dirigían miradas.

**Fase 1: fortalece tu cuerpo **

-Muy bien, el amor es como una carrera de obstáculos, debes estar en forma- asintió según iba hablando-. Tú tienes el culo pegado al templo la mayor parte del tiempo así que estás fofo.

-Oiga… ¿puedo irme ya?- preguntó cohibido el joven.

-No, tengo planes muy divertidos para ti- sonrió con maldad-. Mira, Shinomori, llévate el examen y estúdiatelo bien mientras das cincuenta vueltas corriendo de la comisaría al templo- amplió su sonrisa reclinándose en el sillón- y no te molestes en hacer trampas por que tengo a un agente en el templo y otro vigilando la entrada que controlaran el tiempo por si se te ocurre algún truquito.

-No pienso…

-Morir solo y…- susurró con crueldad- la comadreja casada con el mocoso.

Un tic hizo acto de presencia en su ceja y gruñendo molesto se levantó de mala gana para cumplir la orden de Saito.

-Da gusto verle obedecer- encendió un cigarrillo y miró detenidamente a Seichiro-. Tú y yo vamos a tener una amena charla.

Mientras hablaban, Aoshi cumplía con su "encargo", cada vez que veía a uno de los dos policías que le esperaban para apuntar cuantas veces pasaba por allí le daban unas ganas tremendas de molerlos a puñetazos. Debía estar loco para haber aceptado ponerse en manos de ese psicópata. Al menos se pondría en forma para patearle el trasero a Saito si todo fallaba.

Durante una hora y media recorrió la distancia entre los dos puntos sin incidentes, no se cruzó con ningún conocido al que le diese por cotillear, si se hubiese topado con Okina no habría sabido debajo de que piedra esconderse, y si al viejo monje le hubiese dado por volver a hacer la ronda… le habría torturado nuevamente.

Resopló resignado antes de volver a adentrarse en la comisaría donde el lobo ya le esperaba impaciente con una nueva lección.

**Fase 2: a las damas les gustan… **

-Estate atento que esto es importante- rió-. A las chicas les gustan las cosas suavecitas, ya sabes, los gatitos, los perritos, los pajaritos, los pececitos… y todo lo que tenga un diminutivo que les parezca bonito, tierno o dulce.

-¡Y los precios bajos!- apoyó el joven, Saito le señaló con aprobación- Mi-chan es nuestra ruina, siempre que viene regatea hasta conseguir una buena rebaja del precio.

-Eso es propio de la comadreja.

-Es una estupidez- bufó Aoshi.

-Disculpa, cubo de hielo, no te he dado permiso para hablar- se mofó con gran satisfacción-. También les gustan esas cosas que a nosotros nos resultan poco o nada atrayentes, la primera nevada, las paraditas de las ferias, la tontería de los estanques con peces, las flores en los jardines bien cuidados, las mariposas que revolotean, amaneceres, atardeceres, noches estrelladas…

-A Misao le gusta el mar- murmuró.

-¿Sí? Pues imagina un amanecer o atardecer en el mar o una noche estrellada.

Y entonces algo en su cerebro se conectó, sólo necesitaba juntar varias cosas que le gustasen en una combinación agradable para ella ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo tan simple? Misao era fácil de contentar…

-¿Qué hace aún aquí?- señaló al joven.

-Es mi nuevo ayudante, vete acostumbrando.

-Si no obedezco cerrará mi negocio.

La sonrisa sarcástica del lobo se amplió con satisfacción antes de continuar hablando.

-Bien, al grano. Vas a darle lo que quiere y muy inútil debes ser para estropearlo.

**Fase 3: dile que le amas con una sonrisa resplandeciente**

-¿Sabes sonreír?

Se limitó a mirarle acusadoramente, estaba cada vez más molesto.

-Vamos, esfuérzate un poquito. He dicho que le vas a dar lo que quiere y lo que quiere es que sonrías.

-Una sonrisa puede abrirte las puertas del cielo- Seichiro apoyó a su nuevo jefe con una mirada soñadora.

-O las del infierno- puntualizó en tono socarrón Saito- depende de su habilidad.

-Deja en paz mis habilidades.

El policía y el joven se sonrieron tenían al ninja fuera de su terreno y aunque tratase de ocultarlo estaba tan a la defensiva que se hacía evidente su nerviosismo.

-Mírame atentamente Shinomori, soy la comadreja- dijo complacido con el escalofrío que recorrió a sus dos acompañantes- ¿qué tienes que decirme?

-Nada.

-¡Vamos! ¿No quieres decirme lo guapa que estoy con la yukata del Aoiya? ¿A lo bien que me queda la trenza? ¿O lo bien que huelo?

-Eres horrible.

-Ya he pensado que me dirías algo así, tú, mocoso- le lanzó una caja roja al más joven- ve al despacho de aquí al lado y ponte esto.

El chico obedeció sin más y minutos más tarde regresó con una yukata del Aoiya, en versión femenina, y una peluca larga peinada con una trenza, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, estaba tan avergonzado que no le importaría nada que el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies y se lo tragase sin dejar rastro.

-¿Es más fácil así, Shinomori?- la risa del lobo resonó por toda la comisaría, la cara de horror del ninja no tenía precio-, es nuestra versión portátil de la comadreja.

-Fujita-san, esto es muy violento…

-Tranquilo muchacho, está a punto de empeorar- señaló al ex-Okashira- ¡Dile lo hermosa que está!

-No voy a…

-¡Oh sí! Claro que lo harás- dijo amenazante-. Seré benevolente y te concederé un día para concienciarte.

**Fase 4: vuelve a casa con una buena sorpresa **

Miró el carísimo reloj de bolsillo que le había regalado su queridísima esposa, las palabras de la inscripción "_Si llegas tarde teniendo reloj te mato, amorcito. Tokyo._" le hicieron sonreír. Eran casi las seis y quería vivir un poco más, al menos el tiempo suficiente para hacerle el amor a su flamante mujer.

-Hora de largarse, hoy tengo soba para cenar y no pienso retrasarme un minuto, así que fuera los dos.

-Fujita-san… ¿qué hay de mi tienda?

-Es tu negocio, tú sabrás que pasa, haz lo que te he dicho.

El más joven asintió con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, no había quien entendiera al policía, ambos hombres estaban locos de remate y lo peor de todo es que eran peligrosos. Como si no tuviera bastante con haberse travestido…

El joven se apresuró a salir y cambiarse para volver a su casa con la intención de olvidar todo aquello.

Saito se levantó poniéndose su chaqueta, el ninja no parecía dispuesto a moverse, pero eso al lobo no le importaba él se iría igualmente.

-Ah, Shinomori, llévale un regalito- dijo antes de salir del despacho.

**La prueba definitiva **

El día en el restaurante había sido relativamente tranquilo, la oleada de clientes había sido más escalonada de lo habitual y contar con Okina lejos del Aoiya era de lo mejor, sin sus niñerías el trabajo avanzaba con más fluidez. El anciano regresó al punto para cenar y con él el desastre.

Un par de horas más tarde el ex-Okashira regresaba a su hogar con un pequeño ramillete de flores dispuesto a comprobar la eficacia de las clases del lobo.

-Llegas tarde, ya no queda nada para comer- se burló Okina al pasar por su lado.

-¡Jiya! No le haga caso Aoshi-sama, ha quedado un poco de arroz y puedo prepararle algo rápido.

-Que se busque la vida…- continuó el anciano al volver a pasar.

-Ah…

-Misao no…

-No, claro que no hace falta- empezó a hacer majaderías alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Okina! ¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado ahora?- la comadreja empezaba a desesperarse.

-Tiene dos manos para algo más que para jugar con su cosita por las noches.

-¿Jugar…?- repitió la comadreja ladeando la cabeza. Okina abrió la boca para responder su duda pero ella le cortó-, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

La comadreja dio media vuelta y se encaminó al patio. Y ahí estaba él con sus florecitas ocultas en la espalda, Okina a su lado riéndose como un majadero y la terrible imagen que pudiera haberse hecho su protegida por el comentario del anciano.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Como ya dije en mi otro fic tuve un problema de ahí el enorme retraso, tuve que reescribirlo todo y la verdad es que en su momento ya me dio bastantes problemas adaptarlo y esta segunda vez ha sido toda una tortura, de todas maneras espero que os guste el resultado, me he esforzado mucho para acabarlo. Además como también dije en el otro voy a estar un poco ocupada entre buscar un trabajo temporal, hacer las páginas de muestra de mi cómic para una editorial y actualizar mis otros fics, procuraré no retrasarme tanto, ya sabéis, la vida real es un asco a veces jajaja._

_**Gracias a Lorena, Hitto, Junengrey, Bruja, Kunoichi Karla, Cookmamy, Yuuki Clearwater por sus reviews, prometo contestarlo todos.**_


End file.
